All I'm Dreaming Of
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: When Derek's wife is murdered he brings his kids back to Beacon Hills to his family. They all need healing and Derek doesn't expect it to come in the shape of Isaac's kindergarten teacher. Jennifer for her part just wants to be loved.
1. Chapter 1

'Okay little man, you're all set to go,' Derek said softly fixing Isaac's collar on his t-shirt, tucking it carefully into his hoodie.

'I don't want to,' Isaac's lip trembled. Derek watched those eyes fill with tears and he pulled Isaac close, wrapping a strong arm around him.

'Baby I know you're frightened but I promise you I'm going to be there when you get out okay.' Derek said squeezing Isaac's upper arms and dropping a kiss one his forehead.

'Like Forest Gump?' Isaac wondered curiously. Derek chuckled at him.

'When did you watch Forest Gump?' Derek asked leaning across the floor and dragging Isaac's new school bag to them.

'Grandma let me,' Isaac smiled a little.

'There we go!' Derek said playfully poking Isaac's chest. 'I've been saying it all along, Grandmas a bad influence!'

'When you go back to work Grandma takes me to school,' Isaac said, confirming the conversation Derek had with him last night.

'That's right, and sometimes Aunt Cora too,' Derek reminded Isaac gently. He watched his son nod and he stood up, reaching out for the boy's hand. 'I'm sure Aunt Laura would too if she's visiting.'

'I like Aunt Laura too.' Isaac nodded as if this was news to Derek. 'Where's Erica?' Isaac paused.

'Aunt Cora is cuddling her in the kitchen, waiting for you to say goodbye to her.' Derek said.

'But just until later,' Isaac asked. Derek scoped him up and kissed his blond curls.

'Just until later baby, I promise you'll see your little sister later.' Derek said carrying him into the kitchen. Erica fussed when Isaac pressed a wet kiss to her cheek. Derek touched her cheek with his knuckle, smiling as she blinked up at him. She was big for two months old, big and strong just like a Hale baby should be.

'I thought you wanted to be early,' Talia said as she played with Isaac's hair.

'I do mom, we have plenty of time. Kiss Grandma,' Derek said leaning so Isaac could do as he was told. He waited until they hugged and kissed again then carried Isaac outside. It was raining lightly so Derek jogged, opening the door and setting Isaac onto his booster seat.

The drive was quiet and there were a few cars in the parking lot when Derek pulled in. They went inside without fuss, but Isaac's hand was squeezing Derek's so hard his little fingers were almost white. They got to the classroom and Derek knocked the open door.

'Hi, come in!' A female voice said. Isaac stepped closer to Derek's legs, his eyes widening in fright. 'Hello,' the woman knelt down to Isaac's level. 'What's your name?'

Isaac looked up at Derek and Derek nodded. 'Go on,' Derek encouraged.

'My names Isaac,' Isaac said biting his finger.

'Isaac, wow, it's so nice to meet you Isaac. I'm Ms Blake.' The teacher said.

'Ms Blake?' Isaac repeated the words carefully.

'That's right. Are we going to be friends?' Ms Blake asked softly.

'Are you going to go away?' Isaac suddenly asked. Derek's heart clenched. He wanted to pick his son up and carry him home to somewhere he could hide him from the world and protect him from everything, but that would hurt the boy even more in the long run.

'Of course not, I'm going to be right here every day to teach you lots of new things and play and have lots of fun together okay?' Ms Blake asked holding a hand out. 'Shake on it!'

Isaac looked unsure and huffed a breath out, finally pushing his hand into Ms Blake's. They shook, and Ms Blake gave him a tour of the classroom while Derek stood back with his arms folded and watched. He waited until several parents with kids arrived before pulling the teacher to the side.

'Isaac has lost two mothers; he's very insecure as I'm sure you noticed.' Derek said. 'If anything happens I want you to call me immediately.'

'Of course but I hope you don't mind if I try and work through those issues first, you're going to be my last resort.' Ms Blake explained gently. Derek was taken aback for a second before nodding his understanding. Of course she had Isaac's best interests at heart but it was a bitter pill to swallow for Derek.

'Of course,' Derek said. 'I'm not at work at the minute, I'll be starting back in the next month or so,' Derek trailed off.

'Why don't you say goodbye for now,' Jennifer suggested, 'and it'll be over long before you know it.'

'Okay,' Derek said. Isaac was talking to two little kids, and Derek couldn't keep the smile off his face as he crouched by Isaac's chair. 'Hey little man.'

'Daddy, this is my friend Scott!' Isaac said.

'Yeah? Hi Scott,' Derek leaned around Isaac to greet the little boy. 'I bet you two are going to have a good day.'

'We are,' Scott said nodding his head.

'Okay, I'm going to go home buddy, I'm sure Erica's wondering where I am.' Derek kissed his forehead again.

'Okay, but you're going to come back,' Isaac clutched Derek's hand.

'Try and keep me away,' Derek said. Isaac nodded and Derek left with a lump in his throat.

-/-

Isaac loved school, and Derek was delighted. He went every day with no problem and got himself a little group of friends. Each day he had a new story, Scott had said something funny, or Stiles had did something hilarious or Ms Blake had taught him something awesome. It warmed Derek's heart watching his boy come out of his shell.

Things were good at home too. The nightmares decreased to a few times a week. On the third Thursday into the school term Isaac crawled into bed beside Derek with a wet face. Derek was half asleep as he rolled onto his back to help Isaac. 'I miss momma,' Isaac said.

'Me too,' Derek whispered. 'Did you have a bad dream?'

'No I woke up and got excited about seeing her and then I remembered she went away to heaven,' Isaac whispered. Derek felt tears coat his eyes as he held his boy close, remembering Rebecca and her easy smile, her sassy retorts when they were supposed to be disagreeing, the way she treated Isaac as if he were her own, holding Isaac in her arms with Erica four hours after giving birth.

'Mommy loves you, don't you ever forget that, but I love you too.' Derek told Isaac running his fingers through Isaac's hair.

'I love you daddy,' Isaac whispered.

'Go back to sleep for a little while,' Derek suggested glancing at Erica in her crib.

Rebecca was nine weeks dead today, sixty three days. Derek looked at Isaac, head relaxed on Derek's shoulder where the bullet wound had once been, the wound Derek got the day his wife was killed. He closed his eyes and pushed away the hurt and pain, he needed to be strong for his children.

'I'm never going to love anyone but you two ever again,' Derek promised his sleeping children.

Outside the clouds shifted and a thick beam of moonlight fell over the family. Derek closed his eyes, ignoring his heart, his pain, everything except for the breaths in and out that his children made and the beating of their hearts.

-/-

Derek waited until October to pull the teacher aside. The classroom assistant was busy tidying up and Ms Blake asked her to play with Isaac for five minutes.

'Isaac is fine Mr Hale, sure he's shy and not always first to take part in group activities unless his friends are, but he does take part and enjoy them.' Ms Blake explained.

'What about nightmares during the rest period?' Derek asked.

'They don't normally sleep long enough to have nightmares to be honest, and Isaac doesn't seem to sleep anyway, he watches what I'm doing most of the time.' Ms Blake said.

'He does?' Derek asked glancing at his son. Sure enough even now the little boy's eyes were on Ms Blake. His scent was heavy with contentment.

'Yes, would you like to see some of his work he completed last week when his grandmother and aunt collected him?' Ms Blake offered.

'I'd like that.' Derek said.

'Hey Isaac,' Ms Blake called. 'We have an art critic in town, why don't you come defend your work!'

Isaac ran to them with a beaming smile on his face and took Derek's hand, leading him to a wall decorated with paintings and pictures. There was a cork board that had Isaac's name painted with his own rough skill at the top. Derek picked him up and Isaac explained each of the pictures with a smile on his face. When they left Derek thanked Ms Blake.

'It's no problem, Isaac's a delight to teach, isn't that right Lucy?' Ms Blake asked the teaching assistant, a bubbly girl with as many blond curls as Isaac.

'Sure is,' she said winking at Isaac.

'Thanks again,' Derek left and instead of going straight home, they went for a milkshake. Derek watched as Isaac happily slurped on the straw.

'Daddy?' He asked.

'Yeah son?' Derek leaned across the table.

'On Saturday can we play wolves in the forest?' Isaac asked.

Derek had arranged to meet with an architect on Saturday morning with a view for renovating the old house his grandparents had lived in. He'd already received planning permission for an extension to the property; he just needed to find out what the rebuild would consist of. 'In the afternoon, I'm a bit busy in the morning with the new house.' Isaac's face fell and Derek's heart ached a little. 'Hey Isaac, we're definitely playing in the afternoon, but you're busy in the morning too.'

'What am I doing?' Isaac asked with a little frown between his eyes.

'Well Grandma and you are going to bake cookies aren't you, remember?' Derek prompted. Isaac's face split into a grin and Derek beamed at him, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

-/-

It was just shy of lunchtime when Derek stepped into his mom's kitchen. Isaac was crouched on the floor holding Erica's hands as she tried valiantly to sit up on her own. Talia was keeping an eye on them as she packed a picnic.

'Did he see this?' Derek asked indicating the food.

'No, we made cookies then he spent a good hour in the garden chasing insects. He's only in.' Talia smiled. 'How did it go?'

'Good, the house is in better condition that we thought. The basement is perfect and we talked about the attic being used as living space too. All the bedrooms are sound and he can reduce the seven to five and get a few en-suite bathrooms rather than just the master having one.' Derek said watching Erica clutch Isaac's fingers to her mouth.

'An en-suite is going to make your life with a teenage daughter so much easier,' Talia muttered and Derek remembered bathroom wars as a kid himself. 'Have you got a starting fee?'

'Yeah, yeah I have,' Derek said.

'Use the company profits; it'll never be spent in Erica's grandkids lifetime!' Talia said. Derek snorted gently. He hated taking money the family had gained from the company that Laura ran that he could have joined her at. He was still considering it, truth be told, but he enjoyed his work as a detective, he got a tremendous amount of job satisfaction. Perhaps though, if he wasn't a cop, if he worked at the company, would Rebecca still be alive? He thumbed his wedding ring as his mom squeezed his arm.

'I think I will,' Derek said. This house was for his family, not just Derek himself, and there was very little guilt at the thought of using it. 'Hey Isaac, want to play wolf now?'

'Yeah!' Isaac said.

Derek picked Erica up and received at wet slobber on his cheek as a reward. She stuck her face in his neck and he held her close, absorbing her scent. 'Hey little woman.'

She blew a bubble, and laughed when Derek poked it with his finger. Talia was there, taking her from Derek with a smile. She was in no hurry for them to leave, had told Derek so.

'Okay, you ready Isaac?' Derek asked. Isaac was in a grey onesie in the style of a wolfs coat, complete with a tail and a hood with ears. Isaac pulled the hood up and Derek hauled him into his arms tossing Isaac over his shoulder.

'No dad, not like this!' Isaac cried.

'How then?' Derek pretended to be confused as Isaac wiggled around until he was comfortable on Derek's back, arms around his neck and his legs hooked over Derek's arms. 'Oh!'

They crept into the garden, Derek making a show of crouching and twisting. Isaac screamed with laughter at a few false starts until Derek darted into the trees. They took their time, moving slowly. Isaac would identify birds and small animals by scent and Derek couldn't help the pride prickling in his chest.

'A squirrel lives in that tree,' Isaac breathed close to Derek's ear.

'Yeah, what colour?' Derek asked. Isaac took his time, concentrating on the smell.

'Red,' Isaac finally decided. Derek grinned and they trotted forward, Derek purposefully making noise. Something caught the corner of his eye, but he waited until Isaac spotted it. 'Dad over there!' He pointed.

It took off through the trees, Derek reacting half a second later. Isaac panted with adrenalin; little claws pricked the skin of Derek's neck where he held on. 'Dad hurry!' He breathed. Derek could see a cleaning, a family favourite. It was a sheltered grove where a stream fed into a pool of water, a beautiful waterfall on the other side. It was sheltered enough to be safe from danger, and open enough to enjoy.

Derek broke through the trees and Isaac let out a delighted scream. Talia and Laura were setting up the picnic; Cora had collapsed in an exhausted heap beside a wobbling Erica. 'Hi!' Derek beamed at his family as Boyd trotted from the trees with a large backpack.

Isaac scrambled from Derek's back and fell to his knees beside Cora. Derek lay down, the length of the picnic blanket and let Erica use him as a backrest.

The sun shone down on them, and Derek relaxed into the comfort of his family.

-/- -/- -/-

Jennifer curled a leg under her bottom and pulled her long sweater over her knee. Across from her Rita her sister handed her a large glass of wine. 'Okay Ms Blake, spill!' Rita said.

'What's there to spill?' Jennifer asked with a coy smile. 'And kids call me that!'

'New town, kindergarten, hot daddies and mommies too...' Rita said wiggling her eyebrows.

'Nope. Not going there.' Jennifer took a sip of her wine. 'And that was three weeks in college!'

'What about that fortune teller you went to last week? Without me, I might add!' Rita tried to look scandalised.

'The usual nonsense! You are a motherly figure, but there are children who need you, and there's a lawman with a wild side linked to you, a man who needs you even though he denies it.' Jennifer said in a dramatic voice. Rita laughed.

'What else?' Rita demanded.

'I've already met the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, and his mother too! She was unsure if I'd have children of my own, she saw at least one. Family's important to me and my sister and I will have a long life together.' Jennifer sighed. 'I can't remember much else.'

'Wait, you waited until the end to tell me she mentioned me, you little bitch!' Rita said climbing the coffee table to cuddle Jennifer. 'You baby sister are going to have the best life in the world!'

Jennifer snorted. That was hardly true. Rita was engaged to her high school sweetheart, he was a star quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys, they had a jet set lifestyle and owned several homes across the country.

'Rita, this isn't planning your wedding!' Jennifer scolded.

Rita made a noise. 'I can plan tomorrow; tonight I want to drink more wine!'

-/-

'Okay everybody, quiet time, let's go for a nap huh,' Jennifer knelt down and made sure to tuck the kids carefully together. Isaac pulled his blue blanket over his head as he snuggled close between Scott and Lindy, resting his cheek on the pillow. He blinked and Jennifer wondered if the boy would perhaps sleep.

Isaac did sleep that day, and Jennifer smiled happily to herself. She was busy organising a painting project when whimpers caught her attention. Isaac was fussing terribly, tossing his head and wringing his blanket. Jennifer made her way to him quickly, lifting him into her arms, blanket and all. His eyes flew open, and then he relaxed in her arms. She carried him to her chair, rocking him against her as she talked quietly in a soothing voice.

'I had a nightmare,' he confessed in a tiny voice.

'You had a nightmare huh?' Jennifer said. 'You know you're safe here with me in this classroom don't you, you're safe at home with your daddy too.'

'Mummy was at home when the men got her, I heard them downstairs.' Isaac pouted and Jennifer tucked his head underneath her chin. As she rocked and soothed him she decided that perhaps she should suggest Isaac see a child councillor. She lifted her phone and checked the time, class ended in another hour but she had no idea who was collecting Isaac. Isaac's grandmother had dropped him off.

'Hi Mr Hale,' Jennifer said when he answered his phone.

'Ms Blake is something wrong?' Mr Hale asked.

'No nothing, I just wanted to ask who was picking Isaac up today?' Jennifer asked.

'I was going to, why?' Mr Hale sounded guarded. Jennifer swallowed but at the end of the day she was responsible for this little boy, not his father's feelings.

'I would like to talk to you for a moment,' Jennifer suggested.

'Okay, that's not a problem.' Mr Hale said. Jennifer smiled, and wasn't at all surprised that Derek was early to collect his son.

-/-

'Isaac had a nightmare today during quiet time,' Jennifer said as Isaac and Lucy picked the toys from the sandpit. Mr Hale gave Jennifer a sharp look.

'I said call me if anything happens!' He snapped.

'I can handle a nightmare, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I picked him up and brought him to my desk, away from the children. When he calmed down a little he told me he had heard his mother's killers in the house.' Jennifer said.

Mr Hale paled and looked longingly towards his son. 'He never told me that.'

'PTSD works and presents itself in many different ways,' Jennifer explained. 'I'm not out to offend you, but I would like for Isaac to have a few chats with one of my good friends who is an accredited child psychologist.'

'A psychologist?' Mr Hale asked dumbly. Her heart ached for him. He looked so lost, confused about the situation. He was still obviously grieving for his wife. Knowing that made Jennifer feel deep churning guilt for her attraction of him.

'Yes, obviously we can take it slow, but Mr Hale he's hiding his trauma very well.' Jennifer said. Mr Hale nodded to her.

'Derek, you can call me Derek.' Derek said. Jennifer smiled at him.

'Jennifer,' Jennifer returned.

'Okay, do you have literature or-'

'I made up a little folder; there are a few websites here and leaflets.' Jennifer pushed the brown folder to him. Derek took it and stood up.

'I'll be in contact.' Derek said as Isaac darted towards him. When it was just Isaac alone in the room Jennifer didn't have the heart to enforce the no running rule, especially when he ran to his father.

'We'll talk soon.' Jennifer smiled.

The next day, a Friday, Isaac missed his first day of school and Jennifer spent the weekend fretting that she'd done the wrong thing.

-/-

Derek was there first with Isaac on Monday morning. 'Ms Blake I broke my arm!' Isaac beamed proudly.

Jennifer frowned because there was no cast. Isaac's smile immediately slipped from his face and he looked up at his father in alarm. Jennifer watched his face as Derek looked down at him, completely blank, but they were obviously communicating. 'Go hang your coat up Isaac,' Derek said. Isaac slumped away and Derek turned to Jennifer.

'He had an accident on Thursday night. I'm building a tree house and he thought it would be a good idea to join me in the tree,' Derek admitted. 'His aunt Laura caught him before he did much damage.'

'Oh, I was worried that I offended you,' Jennifer said without thinking.

'No not at all. I had a chat with my mother and she thinks you're right. I do too, for the record.' Derek smiled and it was devastating, his stubble framing pearly white teeth, his green eyes crinkling at the corners.

'Thank you,' Jennifer managed to keep her cool as she smiled back at Derek, but she felt like a fifteen year old girl with a crush on the teacher all of a sudden. This was bad and wrong and had to stop now.

Luckily Melissa came into the room with Scott and Jennifer's crisis was averted.

After school Jennifer made plans for her friend Tilly to contact Derek about Isaac and set up an appointment. She gave Tilly a brief outline of the little boy's condition and they chatted about Tilly's approach, deciding that if Derek agreed, Tilly spending some time with Isaac in the classroom environment might be beneficial before the one on one meeting.

On Saturday Jennifer treated herself to coffee and a delicious chocolate filled croissant. She had just finished and picked up her book when she noticed Derek paying for coffee to go. 'Derek, hi,' Jennifer waved awkwardly.

Derek smiled and paused by her table. 'Morning,' he said sliding into the seat opposite her. He was wearing an olive green t-shirt stretched tight over his chest and a leather jacket. His shades were hooked into the collar. 'I got a call from your friend,' Derek said.

'I was going to talk to you on Monday. We've set up a schedule where Tilly's going to spend some time in the classroom with us first. I explained about his trust issues.' Jennifer said.

'That's a good idea,' Derek said blowing his coffee through the lid.

'He hasn't slept during quiet time since last week,' Jennifer said softly. 'He just tracks me in the room, it's strange.'

'He's taken to you. Honestly it's just Halloween next week and I'm worried about his teacher next year.' Derek said testing his coffee temperature.

'Has he told you about the Halloween party? Parents are welcome to arrive early in their own costumes to collect kids,' Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

'Oh, I'm working late that day,' Derek said looking shifty. Jennifer couldn't hold back the laugh in her throat. Derek smiled back at her. 'Look I'd love to stay and chat but I'm supposed to be working,' Derek said.

'Oh yes of course, I'm sorry to disturb your work.' Jennifer said.

'I enjoyed the distraction. I'll see you next week,' Derek stood up and Jennifer made the mistake of glancing behind her, giggling a little when she returned to her book, but she couldn't concentrate.

I am a wicked woman!

Jennifer text her sister, a moment later a reply came through.

What did you do?

I checked out a parent's ass!

Well if it was a cutie ass there ain't much wrong with that babe! xx

-/-

On Halloween Isaac came to class in a grey wolf onesie. Scott, much to Jennifer's amusement was in a brown wolf onesie. Stiles came as a little squirrel. Derek laughed as he dropped the kids off, grinning at Jennifer in her Hermione Grainger costume.

'What?' Jennifer asked as Melissa, Scott's mom who had offered to hang around and help with the party paused beside her.

Derek just shrugged and left as the two wolves chased the squirrel around the table.

'You know, I would,' Melissa said nudging Jennifer in the ribs as Derek left the room.

'I'm a responsible adult!' Jennifer scolded turning to the class and asking everybody to sit down, promising that soon they'd be making their own candy. The kids all cheered in delight.

It was Talia Hale, Isaac's grandmother who came to collect him dressed as Morticia Adams. 'I'm here for a party!' She called and Jennifer laughed as half the kids launched themselves at her. Jennifer smiled at her, disappointed that Derek hadn't come. She chastised herself immediately, Derek was a busy man and her immature crush had to end!

The class had a great time, and Jennifer watched as Isaac convinced Talia to allow Scott and Stiles to come to their house, and soon Talia had invited half the class and Jennifer too.

Jennifer declined, she had plans, but she wished everybody a lovely evening as they left. She did have plans, a sexy pirate wench later she was leaning against a bar with some of her girlfriends, drinking all sorts of disgustingly named cocktails. It was almost midnight when she noticed him, Derek, in no costume at all, talking to Marilyn Monroe. She tried not to watch but it was like a train wreck in slow motion as Derek left with his arm around Marilyn, and the cocktail in her hand suddenly soured.

Some crush, she thought to herself in the taxi ride home.

-/- -/- -/-

November was quiet for Derek and his family. Erica learned to crawl properly and she literally turned into a holy terror. She got into everything, Derek found her one Sunday morning half buried in the dirty laundry basket, her delicate werewolf senses obviously upset by the pungent stenches. He saved her, much to her delight, and dropped her into a bath with half a dozen floating ducks. Twenty minutes later Erica sat in an inch of water while the rest of the water swam around Derek's soaked knees.

Isaac changed too. He began to come out of his shell more, and Derek organised an after school play date with his friends. He spent time with Tilly, his therapist. She didn't come cheap, but Talia more than happily paid the bill. Derek would have but Talia looked so cut when he said he would take care of it that he caved. She was already paying for his house, he felt bad taking money for this too, but his mom was right, none of them needed to work a day in their lives, not really but Derek didn't idle easily.

Isaac loved school, rushed around in the mornings to get ready to go, hurrying whoever was taking him. Derek enjoyed taking him, enjoyed little glimpses of the teacher that gave him a warm spicy feeling at the pit of his belly that he ignored but his wolf rolled in. He didn't care to examine it too much, he was a busy man, and he found what he needed in crowded bars, a quick fuck at their place then home to scrub himself clean in the shower. Sometimes Isaac scented Derek's unhappiness, and Isaac's face fell, because he was only a boy, but Derek knew he felt responsible, felt like Derek was upset with him.

'Hey,' Derek said picking him up. 'Have you thought about what you'd like for Christmas?'

'A puppy?' Isaac asked hopefully. Derek smiled and shook his head. Rebecca had been frightened of dogs and Derek on the rare occasions he wolfed out in front of her, and she had cried for hours the first time Isaac shifted.

'Well, I think Erica's a little young for a puppy,' Derek mused.

'Yeah, I know,' Isaac said sadly. 'When I'm older.'

'Isaac buddy, I know you'd love a puppy now but we have to consider others when we make a decision like this. We wouldn't want Erica to hurt the puppy and for it to bite her or something equally terrible,' Derek explained. He was more worried for the puppy to be honest; if Erica felt threatened she might maul the puppy.

'I know daddy.' Isaac said.

'Do you think we should maybe leave it up to Santa?' Derek asked. Isaac nodded quietly and Derek closed his eyes and prayed to every wolf deity that Erica wouldn't maul the puppy Derek was sure to get at Christmas.

-/-

'Good morning!' Jennifer beamed at Isaac as he came through the door. 'Someone got a haircut.'

'I got stuck in grandmas brush,' Isaac huffed. Derek bit his lip to stifle his laugh; Isaac had been so disgusted with the curling brush Talia used that he ran into the forest with it after it had been cut from his hair. It had been Cora who trotted after him but she had no idea what he did with it, only that he looked smug the rest of the day.

'Wow, is that going to be your picture of the day?' Jennifer asked gently.

Isaac shrugged. Derek tapped his shoulder and big eyes looked up at him, and then flicked back to Jennifer.

'I'm sorry I was rude Ms Blake,' Isaac said. Jennifer smiled and thanked him for his apology.

Isaac shuffled off to his table and Derek smiled at Jennifer who merely glanced at him. 'I wanted to thank you,' Derek said.

'What for?' Jennifer asked.

'For helping Isaac,' Derek frowned at her. She'd been cool with him all month, but Talia hadn't noticed a change at all.

'It's my job,' Jennifer answered looking around Derek to greet one of the other parents. Stung Derek left, trying to work out why their friendly relationship had suddenly changed.

Beacon Hills crime rate was relatively low. Derek had been working on a burglary case the last few days, but he spent a lot of time doing other police things he never got a chance to do as a detective in New York. Sometimes he visited domestic disturbances, or directed traffic when it clogged up. He didn't mind, he enjoyed the mundane tasks as life passed him by.

Derek used to crave excitement. The small town of Beacon Hills held no appeal. When Kate Argent came along Derek chased her like a wolf starving for meat. His own wolf was never fussed on her much, he still felt protective and possessive but not like Rebecca or the kids. Kate was a lost cause; from a famous hunter family she had renounced them because she fell in love with Derek. They went to New York, but they never married. Isaac was born a year or so after they arrived in the city, and things were better than ever between them.

Kate was a good mother, happy, confident, but one day when Isaac was fifteen months she walked downstairs with her bag packed. Her father had visited the day before with an ex-boyfriend and hunter. Kate left with them, and he never heard from her again.

Rebecca wasn't exciting. She was six years older than he was, and she worked part time in a library. She was quiet, but always had an answer for him. She was beautiful too, soft blond hair, quietly spoken, tiny frame. She disliked his loud brash family, but she loved Isaac like her own and that was enough for Derek.

Jennifer though, she was nothing like either of them. She had dark hair, a beautiful long neck that distracted him sometimes. She cared so much for Isaac, and she had been pleasant until lately. At first he put it down to stress, but it had carried on too long. And Isaac was always talking about her. No Derek had obviously offended her and he didn't know how, but he needed to mend the relationship because Isaac didn't deserve someone to treat him badly just because Derek hadn't realised he was being a jerk. He decided his mother would do all the dropping off and picking up of Isaac from now on.

-/-

Derek blinked awake and yawned, 05:07, his alarm read as Isaac straddled his chest. 'Baby it's too early,' Derek complained.

'It's Christmas!' Isaac stage whispered. Derek groaned and caught his son, twisting him into the bed and tugging him underneath the duvet.

'It's Christmas!' Derek agreed. 'It's also dark outside and will be for another three hours.'

'But Daddy,' Isaac's lip trembled, disappointment filling his face, which is why three hours later Talia found Derek on the living room floor helping Isaac build his Lego police station, which meant Derek was doing the building while Isaac examined something else. The fire station and hospital were already constructed and sitting nicely out of Erica's reach. Isaac was busy with his Etch a Sketch, a toy dragon cuddled close to his chest.

'Merry Christmas!' Talia said and Isaac dropped his toy as Derek reached for Erica. They opened the rest of their gifts together but when Laura's car pulled up at ten Derek snuck outside and collected the puppy from her arms.

'You owe me,' Laura hissed, but Derek didn't have time to be alarmed because Isaac was squealing and the puppy was struggling to escape Derek's arms to get to what was going obviously to be his new best friend.

Later as Derek cleaned pee from the rug in the kitchen Talia warned Derek that he owed her too, but he didn't care because both his kids were having the best Christmas of their lives. He knew Talia didn't care much either as she fed the puppy slices of thick cut ham dipped in gravy.

-/-

Derek was forced to pick Isaac up on the first day back to school in January. He stepped into the room and was immediately assaulted by his son. 'Hey,' Derek crouched down to his son's level.

'I got a new friend, her names Allison and we're going to get married on Thursday!' Isaac babbled.

'Married, wow, that's quick.' Derek teased.

'Scott's marrying her tomorrow.' Isaac explained with a sage nod.

'Oh?' Derek tilted his head.

'Yes and then on Friday I'm marrying Scott.' Isaac carried on.

'Wow!' Derek was impressed. Isaac grinned and dragged Derek towards his friends. Derek crouched down again. 'Hi Allison it's nice to meet you,' Derek shook her hand. Allison blushed. 'So I hear your marrying my son huh, you better treat him right.'

'Tomorrow I'm going to bring cookies,' Allison looked unsure. Derek smiled at her.

'I think you're going to do just fine then,' Derek stood and turned as a male voice sounded behind him. Derek swallowed as he met the eyes of Chris Argent, the brother of his first girlfriend. Isaac's werewolf murdering uncle.

'Derek,' Chris said stepping closer.

'Chris,' Derek nodded.

'Look I-'

'I have nothing to say to you,' Derek said quietly taking Isaac's hand leading him outside ignoring the frown Jennifer sent his way. He helped Isaac into the car and drove home listening to Isaac chatter away.

When he finally got Isaac settled for ten minutes with a colouring book he pulled Talia to the side. 'Chris Argent was picking his daughter up from school this afternoon.' Derek said. 'I knew Victoria had a girl around the same time Kate had Isaac but it all came together in the class room.'

Talia scowled, and for a second her eyes flashed red. Her hand squeezed his arm and she nodded. 'I'll take care of this.'

'Mom,' Derek trailed off.

'I'll not go alone, I'll take Laura,' Talia said.

Derek nodded his understanding and let out a long sigh. 'Call me,' he said. Talia pecked his cheek. Derek wandered over to where his son coloured, watched Erica stroke Bumbles thick fur as she dozed beside him.

It was surreal, sitting there while his mother went to the hunters, Derek coloured in the grass and sky that Isaac couldn't be bothered to do. Erica woke up and Derek popped her into her play pen, making a start on dinner. Cora and Boyd sat morosely at the breakfast bar working on their homework together. The life of a high schooler wasn't easy apparently.

Talia was home before dinner, furious. She barely spoke as she stalked outside and into the trees. Laura was quieter, pulling Derek to the side.

'Victoria left Chris, so he's moved back here to be with his ex,' Laura said shifting from one foot to the other. The air was cold, her breath misting as she spoke.

'Who's his ex?' Derek asked walking across the decking.

'Uncle Peter,' Laura said with a grim smile.

Derek let out a shocked puff of air. 'Fuck.'

'That's not all, you'll never guess who Victoria ran away with,' Laura said.

Derek cocked his head to the side. Laura scuffed her toe against the boards. 'Who?' Derek asked.

'Kate,' Laura said quietly.

'Well now,' Derek sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

'Derek,' Laura stepped forward.

'She doesn't give a fuck about that boy!' Derek snarled, his fangs aching to slip from his gums. 'He sits in there and he's taken to a fucking teacher rather than his own mother coming back to support him when I called and left her a message, told her what she lost.'

'Derek,' Laura said quietly, 'Derek calm down.' Laura said. Derek froze, submitting to his sister, baring his neck. 'Its okay, go, go take a run, I'll take care of my nephew and niece.'

'Thanks,' Derek said. Laura nodded and watched him go.

-/-

It was Thursday, and it was time to discuss Isaac's progress with the teacher who hated him. Derek wasn't looking forward to it but he was keen to take the opportunity to resolve whatever bad feeling was between them.

'Derek, sit down.' Jennifer smiled politely, not friendly. Professional.

'Can I just clear something up?' Derek asked.

'Of course,' Jennifer shifted in her seat. Derek was distracted for a second by her nylon covered legs.

'We seemed to be getting on well, but then something changed, and I don't know what, but you got colder towards me.' Derek said. He watched Jennifer pale, her scent changed, spiking slightly of nerves.

'I ah,' Jennifer trailed off blushing now and Derek caught a faint whiff of arousal. His son's teacher was attracted to him, that's why she had started acting cold towards him.

'Why don't we talk about Isaac,' Derek said. Jennifer smiled gratefully and opened a folder. It was full of paintings, writing and observations Jennifer had made herself, and Tilly's reports on him too. Jennifer talked Derek through them all; the drawings which at first had been dark and lonely were now bright and open, hopeful. His childish writing and counting, the games he took part in.

'Isaac is a changed boy, he perhaps understands more than some of his fellow classmates. He's a loyal little boy and his relationships are strong for a child.' Jennifer said. 'I don't grade but I know that if encouraged properly Isaac is going to do great things. Honestly Isaac, children like him, that's why I wanted to teach, to make a difference.'

'You have made a difference, Isaac's fond of you; he talks as if you're part of our family.' Derek admitted.

Jennifer nodded and looked down, and Derek caught the scent of salty tears. 'I enjoyed this, more than I expected.' Derek said standing. Jennifer stood with him and shook his hand, and Derek could barely draw his eyes away from her beautiful neck. He left the classroom with a smile on his face, and about eighty per cent of it had to do with Isaac's progress.

-/-

Over the Easter break Laura and Cora kidnapped Derek's children for a short beach holiday. This would be the first time the kids were apart from Derek since Rebecca's death, and he was dreading it.

'I'll call you every night young man,' Derek said comfortingly to Isaac as his sister packed the car.

'Why?' Isaac asked. 'I'll be okay daddy; I have Auntie Laura and Auntie Cora.'

Derek sighed and closed his eyes. Isaac might be okay, but Derek didn't think he would be. 'You call me if you need to talk okay buddy!'

'Yeah!' Isaac threw himself into Derek's arms for a tight hug. Erica was next, and Derek accepted her usual sloppy kisses as he put her into the car seat, pecking her one last time on the forehead.

'I hope people assume we're a lesbian couple and say something rude,' Cora said as Derek closed the back door.

'Then we can kick some ass and make out!' Laura agreed. Derek closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath.

'What am I doing to my poor children? Boyd did you know about this?' Derek asked but Boyd's eyes were glazed over and Derek left him to his fantasies, waving the car goodbye and going inside. He'd taken in extra shifts at the station, and he needed to get to work.

Later, after he clocked off, he headed over to his favourite bar for an after work drink. He was alone and comfortable when a louder group of women came in, laughing and giggling together. They took a booth at the back and kept the barman busy. No one seemed to mind when they sang along badly to the eighties glam rock playing from the duke box.

Derek was just returning from a toilet break when she caught his eye, Jennifer, his sons beautiful blushing kindergarten teacher. When their eyes met he offered her a wave and she returned it. He lifted his glass and raised an eyebrow, ignoring the catcalls she got as she walked over to him. She was wearing a little white dress that displayed her beautiful neck and shoulders and Derek wondered what it would look like bruised with his teeth and his stubble burns.

'Hi,' she slid onto the barstool beside him.

'Hey, are you having a nice evening?' Derek asked flagging Billy over.

'Yes, fourth grade Miss Bishop will be Mrs Thompson next semester. This is her work colleague's bachelorette party.' Jennifer explained as Billy set a glass of wine in front of her, and a beer for Derek.

'You want a chaser with that son?' He asked. Derek nodded.

'You're drinking all alone,' Jennifer observed.

'Yeah, the kids are away so I took a few extra shifts, my buddies are with their families.' Derek sighed.

'Oh, where are the kids?' Jennifer asked.

'My sisters kidnapped them, took them to the beach for a few days. I'm home with Mom,' Derek made a face.

'Isaac told me you were building a house, although he seems to be under the impression that you're doing it all yourself!' Jennifer grinned easily.

'He is and I'm not, I just go help out when I can,' Derek said. He talked about the house, his plans for the garden, how he was dreading Erica being old enough to walk. He talked more to Jennifer than he had to anyone who wasn't family, than he had to anyone in a long time. He listened too. Jennifer was interesting, well read. She loved books and confessed she had only bought a television for her apartment last week, and it was still in the box.

'It's supposed to be wall mounted. I have no idea how to do that,' she blushed. 'My sister's boyfriend Taylor was supposed to help me next time he's here but I have no idea when that will be.'

'I'll help you if you want,' Derek offered.

'I'm in no rush, I saw Les Mis in the theatre,' Jennifer said. She finished her glass as one of her friends came over.

'You're a cop,' the woman smiled.

'I am,' Derek said eyeing the woman.

'You're fit too,' she winked. 'Fancy stripping for the bride?'

'I'm afraid my public stripping days are over!' Derek said taking a mouthful of his beer.

'I'll strip for ya!' Billy winked.

'Well don't strip for Denise, strip for our Jennifer!' She said squeezing Jennifer's shoulder. Derek was surprised at the possessive snarl he could barely hold back, but he smiled instead.

'Carol!' Jennifer hissed. Derek laughed darkly as she shrugged the other woman away.

'Tell you what. There's a strip club in Monkstown. I'll call a friend of mine I know who can get you in to a VIP table tonight,' Derek said. 'You just have to get there.'

He laughed at the girl's excitement and made the call, and twenty minutes later their taxis had arrived. 'Are you not going?' Derek asked Jennifer.

'I'm,' she bit her lip.

'Stay, with me,' Derek suddenly said. He had no idea where the request came from, but he was glad he said it when Jennifer nodded and sucked at her beautiful full lip like he wanted to.

'Come home with me,' Jennifer asked boldly.

Derek smiled and took her hand, paid his tab and left the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

-/- -/- -/-

By the time Jennifer got Derek to her bedroom they were mostly naked save for his jeans and her panties. He was just as glorious as she imagined, hard and defined, and exceptionally strong as he picked her up and placed her wherever he wanted, which happened to be beside the bookcase in her bedroom. Jennifer hooked her ankles behind his back as he spent an inordinary amount of time mouthing and scraping at her neck.

'You're going to give me beard rash,' Jennifer muttered pulling his mouth back so she could bite at his bottom lip. Derek ground his hips into hers, the coarse denim chafing deliciously against her thin lace panties. She slipped a hand between them and popped the button on his jeans, slipping her fingers inside. Derek bucked his hips against her loose fingers and dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

She caught sight of them in her dresser mirror. Derek's broad shoulders held her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his narrow hips, ankles locking her to him. His jeans had slipped over his ass, revealing it to her hungry eyes, firm swells that she couldn't wait to dig her fingers into. His black tattoo was a stark contrast to tanned skin. She looked debauched, her face and hair were a mess, Derek grinding against her and then the sight was gone, replaced with the ceiling.

'You move so fast,' Jennifer gasped.

'You have no idea,' Derek said hooking fingers into her panties and trailing them off, pressing them to his nose to take a deep breath.

Jennifer should have been disgusted, would have been if Derek was anybody else, but the fact that this gorgeous man wanted to smell her made her pussy throb painfully. He pushed her knees apart, using his shoulders to hold her thighs up and out of his way as his mouth bit along sensitive skin.

Derek was gentle as he sucked her pussy lips, one at a time, before parting the folds and licking inside her. They both moaned at once, Derek's thumb coming to join his tongue pushing into her. He mouthed up to her clit, sucked gently then flattened his tongue licking over her sensitive bundle of nerves until her nipples ached and heat pooled in her belly. She dragged his hand up, biting at his fingers then pushing it down to squeeze at her breast as she came moaning and fucking her hips against his mouth.

Jennifer slumped sleepily into the pillows and blinked up at Derek as he rose to his knees, plucking a condom from his wallet and tossing it onto the floor. Derek looked like a god, kneeling there between her legs, his muscles bunching and moving as he rolled the latex over his impressive cock.

'Like this?' He asked falling forward, using a hand to brace himself, the other guiding his cock through the moisture in her slit.

'I- yeah,' Jennifer said.

'What, tell me what you were going to say,' Derek said sliding just the tip of his cock inside her. Jennifer gasped and closed her eyes to catch her breath.

'I like it like this best,' Jennifer said. Derek leaned down to drop a kiss onto her lips, licking deeper into her mouth as he slid inside. Jennifer wrapped one leg around his waist, the other braced on the bed until he got comfortable.

'Me too,' he admitted coming up for air. He lifted her leg and hooked it over his shoulder, and she gasped, opened her eyes to see him grinning down at her. 'What?'

'I didn't know I was this flexible,' Jennifer admitted. Derek kissed her again as he started moving, pulling out and pushing gently inside.

He was tentative at first, teasing her nipples with his mouth and tongue, and Jennifer closed her eyes, because her nipples were sensitive, and if he stimulated enough she would orgasm too early, but the stimulation drew it on and she clenched around him, her nails scouring down his back to finally grip at his butt. 'Fuck yes,' Derek muttered as he rolled his hips against hers, and Jennifer figured he might be close when he froze then stopped all together.

'Der-'

'Just give me a minute!' Derek practically snapped his hands anchored on her hips, his face buried in her neck. He panted harshly, and stayed still. Jennifer had no idea what to do, so she settled for stroking the back of his neck until he started to move again, but it was obvious things were different.

Derek seemed colder as he carried on fucking her, barely touching her except for where he needed to. He slipped a hand between them, thumbing gently at her clit until her knees squeezed together. Derek came after that, one soft kiss for her lips before pulling out and rolling away. He disposed of the condom and sat on the edge of the bed. Jennifer pulled herself forward. 'Is everything okay?'

'I think this was a mistake,' Derek said letting his head fall forward.

A thousand knives sliced through her as she sat there, disappointment bitter on her tongue. 'Oh, well,' Jennifer had no idea how to react.

'I mean, you're still Isaac's teacher, isn't this against some code of ethics?' Derek asked. Tears prickled at her eyes and she just wanted him gone, but instead he slid his arm around her. She didn't want to be another one night stand, another cold fuck; she had feelings for him, wanted more, so much more from him.

'Perhaps you should leave?' Jennifer suggested trying to fight the tears.

'No, you're misunderstanding me Jennifer, I want to be your friend,' Derek said.

'Friend?' Jennifer turned to him.

'My wife's not even dead a year, anything more than friends would be, and I don't want to confuse the kids.' Derek swallowed.

'Friends with benefits?' Jennifer prompted. Derek blushed and looked away.

'Can the benefits start when Isaac finishes school?' Derek asked.

Jennifer knew this was a foolish idea but it was better than nothing right. 'Okay I'll agree if it's just us, no sleeping around.'

'Okay,' Derek hooked his finger underneath her chin and pulled her close, the kiss was sweet and gentle, and everything she wanted in a man. Trouble was, the man in question didn't want her, not like that.

-/-

Jennifer had the good sense not to tell her sister about the arrangement. Or her friends. Or anyone really. She had a few months to go until the term ended, but when Talia dropped Isaac off for class Jennifer's heart sank. Isaac told her all about his adventures, how Aunt Laura took him swimming in the ocean and he drew her a picture while he was off. The family was on the beach and the sun was shining and Jennifer laughed when he pointed out the dragon flying overhead eating the annoying seagulls. Jennifer tucked it inside a folder to take home, a smile on her face.

At the end of the day Isaac was, for the first time ever, the last child to be collected. He was starting to get anxious, despite the fact that it was only ten minutes late when he cocked his head to the side. 'It's my dad!' He cried running into the hallway when Jennifer only heard boots.

'Isaac wait!' Jennifer hurried after him, but Isaac was right, Derek was ruffling his hair. He held his daughter, Erica in his arms and he looked terribly handsome in a tight black V-neck. Erica was fiddling with his shades.

'Hi Ms Blake,' Derek said with a wide smile. 'Sorry I'm late, this one didn't want to get into the car, and then she didn't want to get out.'

'Erica!' Isaac huffed and rolled his eyes, heading back into the classroom. Jennifer tore her eyes away from Derek, the strong arm curled underneath his daughter's bottom to hold her up. Derek followed them into the classroom where Isaac was gathering his things. 'Dad, can we go for a milkshake?'

'How about a burger and a milkshake?' Derek asked.

'Yeah!' Isaac grinned.

'Would Ms Blake like to come with us?' Derek asked.

Jennifer froze as she lifted her handbag. 'Please Ms Blake!' Isaac begged.

Jennifer turned. Derek and Isaac were giving her puppy eyes while Erica had taken to chewing on her own hand. 'I ah,' Jennifer shrugged. Isaac cheered and took her hand, leading her after him. Jennifer shot Derek a bemused look but Derek merely shrugged back.

Jennifer stopped them to carefully close and lock the classroom door, and they all walked out the doors into the late April sunshine together. Derek put Erica into her seat while Jennifer helped Isaac. 'I can follow you,' Jennifer offered as Derek came to her side.

'Don't be silly, I'll drive,' Derek said catching the handle.

'This is hardly casual.' Jennifer said.

'I know I had a few drinks but I don't remember casual, I remember asking to be friends. Friends eat together right?' Derek asked.

'Yeah, yes they do,' Jennifer admitted.

'I just want to take things slow,' Derek looked open and vulnerable for a second and Jennifer's heart ached for him but she nodded and he opened the door, closing it behind her. 'Are you a feminist?' Derek asked getting into the car. 'I mean, you're not going to bust my balls for opening the car door for you?'

Isaac giggled in the backseat. 'I believe in equal rights for humanity, but I'm also a romantic at heart,' Jennifer confessed.

'Good,' Derek nodded.

'Why did you ask?' Jennifer wondered as Derek started the car. Erica clapped as they moved.

'Because daddy held the door open for Aunt Sara once and she said "do that again and I break your balls boy!" It was so funny!' Isaac laughed, but Jennifer loved his "Aunt Sara" voice.

Derek was smiling at her with his shades on and the kids were laughing and Jennifer knew there was no way she was getting out of this unhurt.

-/-

It became a thing; every Monday Jennifer would join them for dinner and ice cream after. Derek always insisted on paying, wouldn't hear of her even coughing up for her own, but her opportunity came one afternoon when Derek had taken Isaac to the toilet and Erica was trying her best to open Jennifer's blouse. The waitress set the bill on the table and Jennifer took a chance, reaching for her purse. She handed over the card and closed the three buttons Erica had managed to open in a short space of time.

'Hey sweetie where's Wolfie?' Jennifer asked. Erica pointed to the toilets and Jennifer laughed. Derek could be wolfish when he wanted. The little grey toy was resting in a bag; Jennifer picked up and kissed its nose. Erica watched her carefully, and then caught Wolfie for a much messier kiss. Jennifer smiled and fixed her hair, marvelling at how the child had never seemed frightened or nervous of her at all.

Derek returned, sliding into his seat as Erica abandoned Wolfie for Jennifer's buttons again. 'I should let you hold her more often,' Derek all but leered.

'I should wear a top with no buttons on a Monday!' Jennifer replied. She smiled at the waitress who returned with her card and receipt and candy for Isaac.

Derek looked put out as they stood up and Jennifer frowned at him. 'I can pay, I do have a job,' Jennifer said. Derek grumbled something about proving he could provide for her but Jennifer brushed him off. 'Hey,' she hip checked Derek on the way out the door, Erica still in her arms. Derek hardly budged which was no surprise.

'What?' Derek asked mournfully.

'You never put my TV on the wall for me.' Jennifer teased. Derek shot her a smile and that night they broke their vow to wait until Isaac had moved on from her class.

-/-

Jennifer cried on the last day of term. She held it in when the kids had been there but afterwards she sat and thought about her school year and how she would miss each of them. They all brought gifts and cards and Jennifer treasured them carefully, putting them away safely into a box in her car.

As she left the school she kept her chin high. She was spending a week with Rita in Mexico, a well-deserved girl's holiday. Derek had kissed her thoroughly last night, an unspoken possessiveness as he pinned her to the wall by the front door. There was a delicious ache now as she exchanged the box of gifts for a suitcase. She had just stepped outside when Derek pulled up in his Toyota.

'Derek?' She frowned.

'I'll drive you to the airport,' Derek said.

'It's an hour and a half away!' Jennifer said.

'I'll drive back tomorrow.' Derek said. 'I believe I know somebody who has a room booked,' Derek leered out the window. Jennifer frowned at him. This was supposed to be casual, Derek taking her to the airport like this, not casual.

'How will I get back?' Jennifer asked.

'I'll pick you up.' Derek said.

When Jennifer booked herself into the airport room she didn't miss the look the girl on the desk gave her. Derek slung his arm around her shoulders and glared, the girl ducked away with an embarrassed flush. They were in the room, looking at the crappy room service menu, when Jennifer realised the girl at check in must have been thinking Jennifer was one of his pickups.

'Don't be silly,' Derek said crossing his ankles on the bed. They had left her suitcase in his car, all that she had was what she needed for the overnight stop stuffed into his bag.

'That's what she thought,' Jennifer leaned forward.

'Dirty Kindergarten teacher looking for a bit of rough?' Derek teased, 'well, come on, get what you paid for.' Derek spread his arms.

'Strip,' Jennifer commanded resting her hand on her hip. Derek smirked and obeyed immediately, and soon she was riding him and gripping his shoulders. As always Derek started out passionate, but he soon closed off, as if he were concentrating or holding back. Her orgasms were always great, but he was far more intense eating her out and that first time had been great, until something happened. Now he just, held back, and Jennifer didn't get it.

They ordered room service from the limited menu and Derek paid at the door while Jennifer hid and blushed beneath the duvet. They ate in bed together, stealing from each other's plate and Jennifer took a moment to pretend Derek and the kids were going to Mexico with her instead of her going with Rita, but that wouldn't happen, Jennifer wasn't part of Derek's family, she was casual until Derek found someone who he wanted to spend his life with.

When Jennifer woke in the morning Derek had a strong arm curled protectively around her, he was a solid heat at her back. Jennifer didn't want to move, didn't want to have to get back to life. They had never spent the night together, Derek always left.

'Hey,' Derek's voice was rough.

'Hi,' Jennifer turned in his arms, and ignoring each other's morning breath kissed hello.

'We need to get up,' Derek said softly and pushed his nose against, caught her lips.

'My flights soon,' Jennifer agreed. They peeled apart and took turns in the shower, Derek went first and he looked like a god, dripping wet with a towel slung around his hips. When Jennifer came out Derek had disappeared and for an alarming second Jennifer thought he was away. She was half dressed when he came in with breakfast.

He drove her to the airport, walked her to her check in desk and kissed her thoroughly and could barely let go of her hand as they walked apart. Suddenly Jennifer wasn't looking forward to Mexico as much as she had been.

-/- -/- -/-

'Isaac, what's wrong?' Derek asked. Isaac tore himself away from Bumble and crawled onto Derek's lap.

'I'm sad.' He sighed.

'Why, tomorrow's your birthday, we're having a party,' Derek said.

'I don't know, I just am,' Isaac said. Derek understood. It was Rebecca's anniversary soon and Derek was dreading it.

'I understand,' Derek kissed his hair. He wondered what Jennifer was doing, was she relaxing in the sun, flirting. Derek felt his fangs prickled at his gums, his eyes flashing. How dare she do that, how dare she- Derek stopped himself, he had no idea what she was doing and getting angry at his daydreams wasn't going to help.

He liked Jennifer, he realised, more than liked her, his wolf adored her, and more than it adored anyone except his own family. She had changed Isaac and Erica took to her instantly that first Monday, reaching across the table so Jennifer would take her.

It was a shock, the first time his knot had started to form that first time with her. That meant a lot, meant his wolf had settled on her. Derek had to hold his own feelings back. He fell hard and fast twice, got hurt twice, he needed to make sure that he was doing this right, and he needed to do that by telling her about his true nature. Sometimes he thought Kate loathed him, that Rebecca was frightened of him. He needed someone that accepted him and his children. If he didn't get that from Jennifer then he had to move on, he had to find someone else who would.

'Daddy,' Isaac asked softly looking up at him, 'what are you thinking about?'

'Just our future wee man, just the future.' Derek said softly.

'The house?' Isaac wondered.

'Everything!' Derek dug his fingers into Isaac's ribs and Isaac squealed, throwing himself off Derek's lap. Derek chased him into the trees, catching him and twisting him underneath him.

'Daddy, shift right,' Isaac pleaded.

'Shift into my full form?' Derek asked. Isaac nodded and Derek sat back. Isaac scrambled away as Derek stripped. Isaac watched him closely as Derek's body changed, bones breaking and realigning muscles changing to support his new form. When it was done Derek stood tall, a thick black coat covering his body as he padded forward. This was the first time Isaac saw Derek shifting alone and Derek took a moment to worry he was frightened, but Isaac surprised him wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and burying his face in Derek's fur.

They ran together through the forest, more a gentle trot. Isaac's skinny legs gripped Derek's body, knobby knees stuck against his ribs. His arms held tight but Derek was more than aware of his sons safety as me meandered through the trees. It was almost dark when he got back to the porch. Talia was waiting with a smile in her face, scooping Isaac into her arms. He was almost asleep and Derek trotted back into the trees.

He slept in his wolf form that night, on a bed of dry leaves and in the morning lapped from the stream before walking home. He slipped inside, showered and was making pancakes for everyone when Isaac got up.

The party went well, and Derek easily agreed to a sleepover with Scott, Stiles and Allison, and he spent the evening listening to the kids playing as Erica rested on his chest. In two weeks she would be a year old. In two months Rebecca would be a year dead, and Derek realised that he probably should see in her anniversary and then start to move on with his life properly. He definitely needed to talk to Jennifer.

-/-

Jennifer looked beautiful and carefree in cut off shorts and a white tank top. She smiled when she spotted Derek waiting for her, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him softly. Derek longed to explore this new tanned body, but he held back, led her out of the airport dropping her bags into the car.

'I ah, hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of booking a room for us again,' Derek said. Jennifer beamed brightly at him.

'Oh another night before I get back to reality is no problem.' Jennifer smiled.

'We need to have a serious talk.' Derek said as he drove out of the parking lot. Jennifer quietened after that, and Derek didn't want to ruin her holiday mood. 'Tell me about your holiday.'

'Oh sun, sea, we only talked about sex,' Jennifer said. Derek smiled at that, glad she was at least not looking for anything, he didn't think his wolf could compartmentalise just yet.

'Yeah?' Derek asked.

'Rita is getting married soon; this was a tan top up holiday.' Jennifer explained.

'And how far does your tan go?' Derek asked.

'You'll have to wait and see,' Jennifer teased. Derek chuckled.

He had booked a large hotel, a little luxury for them. Jennifer tossed what she needed for the overnight stay into his bag and followed him inside.

'Can we talk first, and then, well, let's talk.' Derek said. Her heart was thumping and he wanted to console her but he needed to keep a passive view, he needed to gauge her reactions.

'Okay,' she sat down at the table in the room. He joined her.

'I'm a werewolf,' Derek said.

Jennifer stared at him, her mouth falling open as she stared at him. 'A werewolf?'

'Isaac and Erica are too, and my mother, and both sisters.' Derek said. 'My father was but hunters killed him.'

'Hunters!' Jennifer cried alarmed.

'Yes, hunters.' Derek confirmed.

'Wait so werewolves are real, and you're one but you're quiet normal and hunters kills what is essentially a human being?' Jennifer confirmed. Derek's heart leapt, because this was the first conclusion she drew. He nodded. 'Are you pulling my leg?'

'No.' Derek said quietly.

'Prove it.' Jennifer challenged sitting back.

Derek unfurled his fingers, let his claws elongate. Jennifer stared at his hands then looked up. His fangs were long in his mouth, his eyes shining blue. She reached a tentative finger out and touched his right fang. Derek's eyes slid closed. She explored the ridges of his face, touching his thick sideburns, caressing his ears. He hadn't noticed her moving until she was pushing herself onto his lap.

'Is this it?' Jennifer asked.

'I can go further. I was born a werewolf, I can become a wolf.' Derek explained. Jennifer didn't look disgusted, her eyes roamed his face, not overly curious just, interested.

'Can you show me?' Jennifer whispered. Derek stood them up carefully, and Jennifer stepped forward, pulling his red Henley over his shoulders, helping him remove his jeans and shoes. 'Boxers too?'

Derek nodded, not trusting his voice to break. He closed his eyes and for the second time in a week the shift took him. When he was finished Jennifer was kneeling down, running her hands over his body.

'You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,' she admitted.

-/-

Jennifer ordered dinner this time; Derek's eyes were heavy with sleep. He could feel it pulling at him, the shift did that, but he fought it, Jennifer deserved him to be awake. They ate quietly, and then he moved to the bed.

'Show me this tan,' Derek suggested. Jennifer smiled and stripped slowly, letting him see her body. When she was naked she placed herself between his thighs and mouthed at his half hard cock, licking him until he was fully erect. She jerked his cock gently as she sucked on his balls, looking up at him as she did so. At first he watched her, then his eyes slid closed and he sunk back, relaxing and letting her take care of him.

When he came, she swallowed, and he used his thumb to push what escaped back into her slack lips. 'Come up here,' Derek ordered. She straddled his lap. 'Get yourself off, I want to watch,' he said.

Jennifer knew she wouldn't last. Even exhausted Derek was in control and she loved it. She rode her fingers, pushing inside her and gasping his name as she came sooner than she expected.

Derek fell asleep soon after, his arms a tight circle around her. Jennifer didn't, she had a lot of information to process, and for one thing she needed to learn a lot more about werewolves if she was to be in love with one.

-/-

Derek still wore his wedding ring. He had tried to remove it several times but he couldn't. Even having sex with Jennifer, it was there, looking up at him. He had stopped feeling guilty since the night she returned from Mexico. There were still several pictures too in his bedroom, Rebecca with Isaac, with Erica, with both kids. Rebecca on their own on their wedding day. It was natural; comfortable to keep them there, but the first time he brought Jennifer to his house he realised it was perhaps uncomfortable for her.

They were on the bed, Jennifer beneath him when she pressed her hands to his chest. 'I actually have a bit of a headache,' Jennifer said. It was a lie, and Derek frowned, but he caught the quick glance she sent at Rebecca's photographs and he had no idea how to fix this. He didn't want to remove them, it didn't feel right. He wanted Rebecca to still be here with him, with their kids. His grief, it still hurt.

Rebecca wasn't perfect but he loved her, and he would never stop. 'She was frightened of me,' Derek started. Jennifer looked at him. 'Rebecca, she was frightened of the wolf.'

'Why?' Jennifer asked.

'I guess she believed we had the power of life and death in our hands. That with the right stimulation even the wolves with the best control could be driven to murder. My forms made her uncomfortable, I rarely shifted around her.' Derek said. Jennifer squeezed his hand. 'She was a good mother and wife. She was my best friend and sometimes I'm lost without her. Until recently she was the person I thought of when I needed advice,' Derek said looking at his hands.

'What about now?' Jennifer asked getting comfortable.

'It's you actually; I think what would Jennifer think?' Derek smiled.

'She was beautiful,' Jennifer said. A slight tang of envy filled the room. 'Derek maybe you should take me home,' Jennifer suggested.

Relieved Derek nodded. Jennifer was right; he wasn't ready for anybody but Rebecca in his bed. It felt wrong, walking her to her door, kissing her goodnight, but he did it anyway, driving into the night like a cheating husband.

-/-

Derek had spent quite a bit of time making sure Isaac didn't have a long lonely summer ahead of him. He spoke to his uncle about play dates with Allison, and Scott and Stiles's parents were up for that too. There was a summer scheme, Mondays and Tuesdays where the kids played games and got involved in projects, and naturally he had his family to distract him, but Isaac started to slip back into his old shy clingy self.

Derek had just got in from a late shift and was kicking his boots off when he heard the distinctive sounds of a nightmare. He waited to see if it would pass, but it didn't and he hurried to comfort his son. 'What's wrong?' Derek asked pushing his fingers through Isaac's hair, expecting him to mention Rebecca. Her anniversary was close after all.

'I miss Ms Blake,' Isaac mumbled, his lashes wet with tears.

Of course, Derek had an idea his son latched onto Jennifer. Both kids loved her but Derek remembered Jennifer telling him that Isaac tracked her with his eyes, and he always talked about her. 'Okay, how about I call her and we go to the park for a picnic tomorrow?' Derek suggested gently.

'Yeah?' Isaac brightened up immediately.

'Of course,' Derek said.

'Can I sleep in your bed?' Isaac asked.

'I don't know, is there space?' Derek wondered. Isaac laughed and pushed at him, and Derek lifted his son from underneath his spaceman sheets and carried him to his room. Isaac was asleep by the time Derek joined him, and he propped a pillow up, sat against it. He texted Jennifer inviting her out. He didn't expect an answer right away, but he got one asking what he would like her to bring.

Isaac screamed delightedly as Jennifer came out of her house, and she had to twist awkwardly to kiss both kids hello. She squeezed Derek's fingers. Bumble barked happily from his place at the very back and she blew him a kiss too which amused the hell out of his kids.

They found a good spot with a great view of the river and lake and sat down. Isaac chattered away, Ms Blake this and Ms Blake that until Jennifer offered for him to call her Jen when they weren't in school.

'I could do that?' Isaac asked with wide eyes.

'Sure, why not,' Jennifer said and Isaac laughed.

After the food Derek and Isaac tossed a ball between them, trying and failing to keep it away from Bumble while Jennifer played with Erica. He noticed them both trying to get his attention and he had just caught the ball when he heard it, a very loud demanding 'Dada!'

Isaac laughed with joy and tried to get her to say more words, Jennifer hugged her and Derek's chest almost burst with pride as he relaxed back on the blanket.

'Hey, you should come to Erica's birthday party,' Derek said tapping Jennifer's knee. He wanted to run his fingers under the skirt of her dress but they were in public with the kids so he restrained himself.

'Really?' Jennifer asked.

'Isaac misses you; it would be good for him.' Derek said lacing his fingers together under his head. A curl of disappointment welled around her but Derek didn't have time to examine it because Erica was screaming from an insect bite and both of them were moving to sooth her.

-/-

Derek had invited Allison, Scott and Stiles to Erica's birthday party to keep him entertained. Jennifer arrived nervously with two gifts, one for Isaac because she missed his birthday. Naturally all the kids loved Jennifer, and she spent most of the day with the four older ones. Talia caught Derek's eye, and nodded him into the kitchen.

'Dating Isaac's teacher?' Talia asked.

Derek took a breath. 'Not yet, not until after-'

'Son, Rebecca and I didn't get on, but we had one thing in common, we both love you and want you to be happy. I don't think she'd want you to hold back like this, do you?' Talia asked.

'After the anniversary,' Derek said stubbornly.

'Honestly you set yourself these boundaries.' Talia complained. She took a breath. 'She's nice.'

'I like her,' Derek admitted.

'That's a lie,' Talia said narrowing her eyes. Derek tried to ignore her.

'I more than like her,' he said after a moment. 'Mom, the first time we had sex I-' Derek rolled his eyes, the blush itching his neck, 'my knot-'

Talia gasped and covered her mouth. Derek closed his eyes and willed his blush away. 'Did you?'

'Of course not, I didn't want to freak the woman out.' Derek said darkly.

'Sex can't be easy then,' Talia said, 'it'll be easier to control, much easier if you just do it.'

'I don't want to; I don't want to frighten her off. She's been so good about everything else,' Derek said. 'I told her, what I am.'

'And,' Talia cocked her head to the side.

'She accepted it.' Derek half smiled remembering her fascination.

'That's good news.' Talia said.

'Are there suppressants?' Derek asked. 'I mean the sex is okay, the foreplay is amazing, but the sex is just okay and I-' Derek flushed again; talking about this with his mom was killing him.

'Son there's one way to fix that,' Talia said softly. A moment later Jennifer came around the door, a deep frown on her face, Erica in her arms. For a frightening moment Derek thought she heard his conversation but then he noticed Erica's sly smirk.

'What happened?' Derek asked. Jennifer raised Erica's left hand, where long claws had developed. 'Oh damn,' Derek said.

'The other kids saw,' Jennifer said helplessly and Derek looked out into the living room. 'Isaacs doing his version of damage control.'

'Double damn.' Derek said looking at Talia before he went to where the kids were sitting with gaping mouths.

-/- -/- -/-

Jennifer had heard Derek's conversation with Talia, or at least the part the amazing foreplay followed by mediocre sex. She left the birthday party earlier than she had planned, dropping the kids off on her way home.

A bottle of wine later she was on the phone to Rita crying about being bad at sex.

'I'll have his balls!' Rita growled that and other things Jennifer needed to hear. They talked for hours, until well after midnight when Rita had to go and Jennifer fell asleep on her couch. When she woke it was raining and she was aching from her uncomfortable bed. She took a shower and got into her own much more comfortable bed with a large cup of tea and hunted through her Kindle for some smutty romance, perhaps she could get some tips.

Her days went like that, reading, organising her life, helping Rita with the wedding from afar. 'You need a date, bring your hunk,' Rita suggested.

'I don't think he's going to want to come,' Jennifer admitted.

'Perfect opportunity, ask him along and if he says yes then he's into you.' Rita said.

'What if he says yes just for the sex?' Jennifer asked.

'He introduced you to his kids. That's serious.' Rita said. 'Besides, if he is just in it for the sex imagine the fun I'd have protecting the feelings of my baby sister!'

Jennifer laughed. 'I'm serious. If you don't invite him I'm coming up there myself!' Rita warned.

Jennifer waited a few days before texting him. It was casual, friendly, just asking him if he wanted to meet for coffee or lunch, or bring the kids over for tea. He didn't respond right away which wasn't a shock, but he never turned her down, although she realised as she wandered around the supermarket that he was always initiating the contact, doing the asking out.

Enough food to feed a class full of children, and a few cheap toys later and Jennifer was tidying the house. At six Derek still hadn't replied and Jennifer was getting anxious. By nine she figured she'd make herself a sandwich and resist the bottle of red in her cupboard. She was drinking a little too much lately. She went to bed desolate and empty and it was only then it hit her, his ex-wife's anniversary was this week. She had no idea when but Google was her friend, and soon Jennifer knew more than she wanted to. Like Rebecca's throat had been slit, that Derek had been shot the same day and she was found by an officer sent to inform her that Derek was okay, that the kids had been in the house with her corpse for hours.

Jennifer felt like the biggest bitch ever, and she had no idea what to do, whether to call him and talk or just let nature take its course. She wanted to apologise for being insensitive but she couldn't find the words.

She didn't have to; she had just made another circuit of the dark house when the front door knocked. Jennifer paused and crept close. Derek's car was parked by the kerb. He looked like a whipped puppy when she opened the door. She reached for his hand and led him inside. They didn't speak as he took over, drawing her towards the bedroom, but he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into her bed, burying his face in her pillow. Jennifer curled around him, and he pulled her tight.

Nobody spoke, nobody needed to. Actions were enough right now as they lay together and spent a sleepless night keeping each other company.

-/-

'Like this Isaac,' Derek said helping the boy with his chopsticks. Erica refused to touch hers; instead she was enjoying eating one noodle at a time by hand. She was a little young Jennifer explained but Derek had been convinced she'd enjoy using them as weapons. 'So I got a call today at the station.'

'Really?' Jennifer asked as Erica popped her little claws and shredded through the food on her plate. 'She's going to be a frightening adult!'

'I know, she's nothing like her mother. At all, that's all Hale, of the Laura variety. So this woman calls me up and starts giving me shit about taking advantage,' Derek carried on.

Jennifer felt her chest redden. Isaac managed to get a piece of chicken from the plate to his mouth, and she cheered him, ignoring Derek's look.

'She ah, seemed to think I was just using her little sister for sex, explained how her husband to be's family owns a large ranch and how they castrate bulls, she described the tools and everything, all because I declined an invitation to her wedding.' Derek sat back.

'Oh my god,' Jennifer buried her head in her arms. Something touched her hair, Erica's sticky fingers she realised. Erica was patting her comfortingly as Isaac laughed.

'You've got noodle hair!' He grinned. 'Daddy?'

'Yeah buddy?' Derek asked leaning forward to pick the food from her hair.

'Thank you,' Jennifer said. She was glad she kept her face on the table when she heard Isaac ask Derek what castrate meant. Erica gave a dirty laugh like she knew what they were talking about. She probably did the little witch.

'Ah,' Derek paused. 'It's something that happens to bulls when there's too many in a herd,' Derek said cautiously.

'Like when Ms Blake used to put us in red and yellow and green and blue groups for nature adventures!' Isaac said.

'Kind of,' Derek said. 'That's good enough for now.' Jennifer chanced a look up.

'Cool. So are you a bull then?' Isaac frowned again. Jennifer dropped her face and Derek chocked.

'I make a better wolf wouldn't you say? Erica claws,' Derek said sternly.

Jennifer peeked at him. He looked amused. 'Are you mad?'

'No, just frightened,' he admitted.

'I hadn't gotten around to inviting you; the last few days have been-'

'Easier with you here.' Derek finished. Erica reached for one of his prawns, he snatched it back with his chopsticks and she stated in awe at them, finally reaching for her own and wielding one in each hand.

'We've got a drummer!' Jennifer said clapping her hands, making Erica squeak in delight.

'I'll go, if you want me to.' Derek said. Jennifer smiled, thinking about how handsome he would look in a tux.

'I want you too,' she said. They both watched Isaac balance some rice and saucy pork on two chopsticks, one in each hand just like Erica and it just an inch from his mouth before it fell down his clothes.

'Oops,' he grinned as he picked it up and ate it, Erica laughing uproariously.

'I'll get a towel,' Jennifer got up from the floor. They'd been using her coffee table to eat from when her heart stopped at Erica's little shout of 'mama,' Erica was looking right at Jennifer, and so was Derek, his face unreadable.

-/-

Taylor Cartwright came from an old ranching family. They could lay claim to half of the Sierra Nevada's if they wanted. At school he had excelled at football, and was a star in his own right. Hungry and tired he had walked into a family owned diner in his junior year. Rita was a senior, and while they knew each other Rita had no idea how hard Taylor crushed on her, because she was too busy crushing on him.

Even then Rita was curvy with a full figure. As the fiancée of a star quarterback she got a little bad press from the media, but Rita had never been one to cut easily, so she ignored their cruel words and laughed at their insecurities.

As sisters they couldn't be more different. Jennifer was slim, quiet, shy and studious. Rita was proud and loud, smart but enjoyed the hands on approach more than the studying. They shared similarities, the same dark hair and sharp nose, light eyes and kind hearts. There was three years between them in Rita's favour, and she always liked to say she kept herself curvy so Jennifer wasn't forced by their mama to wear Rita's hand me downs. Both girls were named for their grandmothers. And the worst thing was they were as thick as thieves.

Jennifer had travelled to the Cartwright family ranch a week before the wedding because Rita claimed she had things to do. She caught a lift with Taylor's cousin Andrew who was driving from San Francisco. Andrew was a pilot in the US air force, he flew fighter jets and had experience of riding alongside air force one. So when Andrew picked her up she asked Derek to bring the boys and Allison over.

Andrew was a hit, and had at least one recruit in the form of Allison. 'Cub cadets,' he explained to a stiff looking Derek. 'If your boy's serious cub cadets is the way to go. I'll email Jennifer the info and you can pass it on,' he said leaning against the door frame. He was handsome and he knew it, had a string of girls behind him all hoping to be the one to "tame the stallion", and Jennifer knew telling Derek that had been a mistake. She left out the part where they dated for a handful of weeks.

'I look forward to it,' Derek said and Jennifer wanted to wrap him in her arms.

'Have you thought anymore about bringing the kids?' Jennifer asked. Rita had jumped at the chance of having more little ones running around, and had instructed that Jennifer get their measurements. Jennifer knew what Rita was doing, the Cartwright family was so vast yet there were only a handful of Blake's, none of them suitable for the roles Rita wanted to fill with her own family. Including Derek's kids as if they were Jennifer's both delighted and terrified her.

Jennifer and Derek had yet to discuss the mama thing, it just hung there, up in the air with every other problem they couldn't work out, or wouldn't more like. 'It's a long drive,' Derek said.

'Come early. Rita has me in a five bed guest house with her, you could relax in the mountains,' Jennifer suggested.

'Drink beer and break logs with men,' Andrew offered. Derek's mouth curled in a slight smile and he nodded.

'Yeah, I'll be there sooner rather than later,' Derek said. 'I can't get off work tomorrow,' he admitted.

'So we can take the kids, which ones yours again?' Andrew asked as Scott tried to turn Stiles into a wheelbarrow.

'Oh I don't think-' Jennifer started but Derek cut her off.

'That's a great idea. Tomorrow they'll be excited because they'll know, but they're tired after playing now. You have some of their overnight stuff here, means I can catch my shift and leave straight after.' Derek said.

'Erica,' Jennifer said.

'We both know Erica will be more than fine with you,' Derek squeezed her elbow and smiled softly at her.

Isaac took her hand and she glanced down at him. 'What's happening?' He asked.

'Well,' Jennifer glanced at Derek.

'We're going for a little holiday,' Derek said kneeling down to Isaac's level. 'You and Erica are going to go now with Jennifer, and I'll follow.'

'Is Jennifer your girlfriend?' Isaac asked. Erica made smacking noises from where Allison was holding her hands helping her to walk.

'Yeah, she is. Is that okay?' Derek asked.

'Are you kidding dad this is the best news ever!' Isaac cried. Scott and Stiles looked up as Derek laughed and hugged Isaac. Isaac let go and wrapped his arms around Jennifer's legs. Derek rested a warm palm to the back of her knee and that touch sent a shiver through her that only Derek could inspire. He smiled up and her heart skipped.

'Not that I want to spoil the sickly love eyes, but we do need to make a move,' Andrew said Jennifer nodded and half an hour later she was on her way to her sister's wedding with her boyfriend's kids. Boyfriend to follow.

-/-

'I hardly think it's casual if he trusts you with his children.' Rita said.

'Okay, it's stopped being casual; it's convenient now for him.' Jennifer said.

'Convenient?' Rita asked as Erica tried to put her tiny feet in Rita's leopard print stilettos.

'Yes. The kids took to me. He made it clear he's not into serious, but I'm good for the kids, hence he'll keep me around.' Jennifer said.

'Oh honey,' Rita said. 'You know you're still a fifteen year old girl trapped in that amazing adult body. Talk to him, find out how he feels,' Rita pleaded.

'I know how he feels Rita, he still wears his wedding ring,' Jennifer said. Rita sighed sadly and stroked Jennifer's hand.

'Then you deserve better than playing second best to a ghost,' Rita said.

'You know I love him, so much, I think he's the one, and maybe over time he can turn his lust into something more right?' Jennifer asked.

'Or you could find someone else.' Rita suggested gently.

'I can cope, we're used to it right,' Jennifer said. Rita's eyes darkened.

'Being loved back is amazing,' Rita said. 'Daddy was a cruel man, his words were worse than the belt, Jennifer what we grew up with, and don't you think we deserve love and kindness.'

'Derek is so kind to his children, he's good to me. It's not ideal but I think I'll stick with what I've got.' Jennifer said as Erica wobbled into her legs. Jennifer lifted her up and kissed her chubby cheek. Erica snuggled against Jennifer's chest and Rita smiled.

'As long as he makes you happy,' she conceded.

'He does,' Jennifer pecked a kiss into Erica's nose. Erica looked scandalised for a second before she came at Jennifer with an open mouth ready for slobbery kisses.

-/-

Derek arrived the next evening with an easy smile that melted Jennifer's heart. She wanted to drag him to their room, providing he wanted to share, and kiss him from head to toe because he looked so amazing.

'Daddy!' Isaac cried running to Derek. Derek caught him around the waist and gave him a twirl kissing his head. 'I made a new friend!'

'Another one, are you going to marry this one too?' Derek asked with a grin.

Isaac frowned. 'Not sure yet,' he admitted.

'Casanova in the family,' Derek grinned as Erica rounded the corner.

'What's Casanova?' Isaac asked Jennifer who kissed his head.

'A man who had lots of girlfriends and boyfriends,' Jennifer explained as Erica threw herself into Derek's arms. Derek pecked a kiss onto Erica cheeks. Her little fingers scratched through his stubble and he closed his eyes, savouring them.

'So,' Derek stood, bringing Erica with him, 'what have you been doing today?'

Erica pulled her dress out and scowled at her daddy as Isaac explained that they had got new clothes. Derek raised an eyebrow at Jennifer and she shrugged, ignoring her disappointment at Derek barely greeting her. He hadn't seen his kids in over twenty four hours; Jennifer's jealousy was selfish, especially when she knew how protective and possessive Derek was. Erica started to struggle and managed to get to the floor, crawling towards the pile of cushions Jennifer had set up.

'Derek, this is Rita, my sister,' Jennifer said.

'Nice to meet you,' Derek said.

'Like ways,' Rita answered.

'I'll grab the bags, a hand,' Derek said. Jennifer smiled and followed him out the door. She didn't expect to be pushed against the brick wall as Derek kissed her like a man starving, his fingers slid beneath the waistband of her jeans. 'You smell amazing,' Derek moaned.

'I ah-' Derek's fingers in her hair distracted her. 'Hey, Derek, bags.'

'Bags,' Derek agreed.

'Do you want a room of your own?' Jennifer bit her lip. Derek pulled back so he could look into her face.

'Why do you want to sneak around like kids, or share a room?' Derek asked.

'Well I told Rita if she was only here a few nights I should have the master suite,' Jennifer said. Derek growled low in his throat, his tongue licking a path beneath her jaw.

'So clever,' Derek muttered. He stepped back properly, and turned. A moment later Jennifer was holding the door open while Derek carried all the bags.

'You're pretty helpful,' Rita sassed. Jennifer ignored her and showed Derek upstairs. They couldn't do anything, not now, but Derek stuck close to her for the rest of the evening until the kids were in bed, and then the wolf pounced.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer's hot lips closed around Derek's nipple, teeth scraping at the hard bud. She had a nipple fascination, he realised, she liked his but he loved hers, loved how sensitive hers were, how one touch had her breathless and begging. Someday Derek wanted to take the time and see if nipple stimulation would bring on an orgasm.

Jennifer moved on his lap and the water rose slightly with her momentum, rolling over her chin. She kissed her way up to his throat and scraped her teeth through the stubble on his neck, sucking a bruise there and sitting back to watch it disappear.

'Does it still hurt?' Jennifer whispered pressing her fingers where the bruise was.

Derek swallowed and tipped his head back. Jennifer brushed soft lips against his skin and his hands slid over her slick hips, thumbs pushing at her hipbones. 'Yes, it heals from the inside first, any dirt gets pushed out but the traces linger for a little while,' Derek explained roughly as she trailed her tongue over his flesh in random little patterns.

'So if I bit you, it would heal?' Jennifer asked softly. Derek nodded from his awkward position. She kissed her way back down his chest and disappointment bubbled through him, until she spoke again. 'What does it mean, if I bite you?'

'Could be to claim me, to mark me as a potential lover, to show other werewolves that I'm yours.' Derek listed off.

'But the scars fade.' Jennifer said grinding on his lap again. It was almost surreal, sitting here in the bathtub, his hard cock inside her. They were in no rush, had nowhere to be. Derek could hear the steady rump a thump of the kids sleeping heartbeat, Jennifer's and his own beating almost in sync even though they were in a strange house, and there was a strange heartbeat, but it was safe and comfortable.

Derek drew his legs up, used his thighs for Jennifer to lean back against, his eyes felt heavy with lust. 'Lean back, touch yourself,' Derek said. Jennifer bit her lip and shuddered, obeying him instantly. Jennifer was submissive in bed, something that turned him on to no end. He never had that, he and Kate constantly fought for power, he and Rebecca were equal, vanilla would be an inaccurate description, but she was proper, didn't look for anything else, wouldn't have put her body on display for him. Kate loved the voyeur aspect of sex, the thrill of getting caught.

Jennifer though, she liked pleasing Derek, she liked teasing, foreplay, games in bed. 'Like this?' She asked him running slick fingers over her hard nipples. She loved to worship him as he worshipped her.

'Yes, just like that,' Derek tracked her hands. He could dominate without bondage, tell her to close her eyes or hang onto the headboard with confidence that she wouldn't peek or let go until he told her to. He could whisper filth in her ear and she'd shudder and beg for more. He could do all this to her, and would let her dominate and do in return without a thought for his own safety.

Her hands cut a path through soap suds until she shivered with cold, her nipples pebbled and her mouth hung open, but she didn't take her eyes off his even when he was looking at her body, her elegant fingers, her only focus was his eyes. She loved him, that much was obvious, and he could love her, so easily, just say the words, and they were no word of a lie.

He trusted this woman with his life; he just needed to accept that he could trust her with his heart.

-/-

Jennifer didn't need to do much at all to help her sister; she spent more time with Derek and the kids out for walks, picnics by the river, and strolls through town. Erica hated her stroller, Isaac had too, so Derek tended to carry her everywhere. Isaac clutched Jennifer's hand and his infectious happiness curled around Derek tempting him to fall into that false sense of security that he refused to trust.

They went for lunch on the third day, a small family owned place recommended by Rita. They were ushered inside, given the best seats and the kids were distracted by colouring books and crayons. The waitress, a sweet girl read off the specials and left the menu for them.

'I think chicken for you,' Derek said touching Erica's cheek. She tried and failed to bite him. Derek gave her a stern look but would have been more successful chastising the water glass, because her attention was on a red crayon she looked like she was about to taste.

'Can I have chicken?' Isaac asked not looking up from his colouring.

'Of course,' Derek said.

'Thank you daddy,' Isaac beamed. Derek shot him a wink then looked at Jennifer. She but her lip and looked up through her lashes at him and Derek raised an eyebrow.

'I think I'll have salad,' Jennifer said.

'You don't want salad, you want something good Jen,' Isaac complained as he manoeuvred the edges carefully. Erica was making everything lime green, the red long forgotten by Jennifer's elbow.

'Um,' Jennifer looked at the menu.

'You can have anything you want,' Derek said lifting her hand and kissing her palm.

'Anything?' Jennifer teased him back, wiggling her eyebrows, biting his thumb. Derek narrowed his eyes and she pulled her hand away.

'Well I'm having steak sandwich,' Derek leaned back in his seat.

'Are you on your honeymoon?' The waitress returned with a smile.

'Oh, we're not married,' Jennifer said politely. The girl's eyes slid over Jennifer, then Derek, and then lifted her chin.

'What can I get you?' She asked coldly. Derek shot Jennifer a quizzical look and she shrugged.

Derek ordered for everyone, including an amused looking Jennifer. The girl turned on her heel and Derek leaned over the table to Jennifer who caught the collar of his grey Henley. 'What did you do to her?' She asked.

'Maybe she disagrees with sex outside of marriage,' Derek said rubbing his thumb across a mascara smudge on her cheek. Erica tugged Jennifer's sleeve and Jennifer looked down at the picture.

'Amazing!' Jennifer tickled her ribs. Erica squealed and covered her face. An older woman came over, looked over them and set their drinks down, giving Jennifer a filthy look. Derek didn't fare much better from her, and she clicked her tongue before she walked away.

He listened carefully to the conversation behind him.

'-right, must be some sort of slut, and him, with his kids, his poor wife.'

'Disgusting,' somebody replied.

'Excuse me,' Derek said resting an elbow on the counter. Both women jumped. 'My wife died over a year ago, and I have to say if it wasn't for Jennifer my kids wouldn't be laughing right now and I would be a sour man. We're not perfect at being together but were getting better together. I'd walk out of here on principle but I'm not interested in making a scene and my children need to get fed, and I'm not upsetting Jennifer. Perhaps in future you could keep your judgement to yourself please.'

Jennifer was blushing when Derek returned to his seat and he leaned forward kissing her lips quickly. 'Me!' Erica said pursing her lips like Jennifer taught her to. Derek pecked her lips then Isaac's for good measure.

When the food arrived it was delicious and the service was impeccable. He made sure to tip.

-/-

On the day of Rita's wedding Derek couldn't take his eyes off Jennifer. She wasn't wearing a traditional dress, it was sapphire blue with towering heels to match, and it ended just around her knees. The other bridesmaids were in a paler shade but Erica's little dress that was ordered four days ago had a sash to match Jennifer's dress. The men wore blue cravats and pale vests, so Isaac had his own set. Derek had been given a tie by Rita, and a saucy wink, and Derek was impressed because it matched the rest of his family's clothes perfectly.

Derek had been amazed that morning when Jennifer explained Rita had the clothes speciality ordered, amazed and touched. He had slept with Isaac the night before the wedding, Jennifer was sharing girl time with Rita and Erica insisted on joining by chanting the word "me" over and over until she got her way. He was surprised at how rested Erica seemed to be, and Isaac was anxious for the ceremony to be over so he could play with his new friends. Derek had been carefully introduced to Mae, someone Isaac was putting stock in obviously, but yesterday he had listened as Isaac explained about his friends from home and asked who Mae's friends were.

It felt odd, sitting alone watching his children shuffle around with Jennifer. He liked it, they trusted her, and Erica refused to call her anything but Mama, something that didn't bother Derek at all. Jennifer would make a good mother, and Derek wanted more kids, would fill the house with them if he could.

It was a strange situation he was in he realised, protecting his heart from this woman when he trusted her with everything else. He had already decided to ask her to live with him, to let her put her touch on the house that would be finished Friday lunchtime. It was a shell, empty and quiet waiting for the company of a family to brighten its walls. Derek intended to make his home a happy place, to stop dwelling on the past. Rebecca's memory had become comfortable, something he was happy to share with Jennifer and the kids. He tried to picture her here in the country or the small town of Beacon Hills, but Rebecca had been a city girl.

Jennifer didn't define by city or town, she was happy with friends and family, and she loved beautiful buildings as much as a quiet picnic spot in the trees. She was strong and funny, and so beautiful. Derek thumbed his wedding band, gold, Rebecca's favourite. He didn't look down, didn't need to as he worked it off his finger with one hand and pulled his wallet from his pocket tucking the ring safely inside.

It felt like he could breathe again, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Derek lifted his eyes away from his left hand to where Rita and Taylor were exchanging vows and Jennifer was peeking over her shoulder looking his way.

'Hi,' Derek mouthed at her.

Her smile was soft as she returned the greeting.

-/-

The day of the wedding Derek discovered something, his daughter was terribly photogenic. Erica smiled every time she was asked to, posed and beamed at the photographer. Isaac was unsure, and Derek gave him little encouraging looks hoping he didn't get bored soon, so when Rita grabbed his wrist Derek turned to stare at her.

'Family photo,' Rita said tugging him to where Jennifer was fixing Erica's hair.

'You look very beautiful,' Derek said. Rita smiled at him.

'So does my sister,' Rita said.

Derek nodded and smiled, looking around when Rita nudged his ribs. 'She looks amazing underneath too, I'm not the only one wearing my sexies today,' Rita said shamelessly.

Somehow Derek found himself standing with an arm around Jennifer, Isaac and Erica standing by their feet, then in both their arms. There were a few shots of Derek and the kids, Jennifer and the kids and one of Derek and Jennifer before Rita and Taylor joined them with beaming smiles.

They danced later, after the meals. At first the kids joined them but their energy soon waned and Erica and Isaac feel asleep in the corner of the bench seat they were using. Derek wrapped his arms around Jennifer and rested his head against hers. 'I like this,' Derek said softly running a hand up her back.

Later Derek tried to give her what she wanted as they moved underneath the sheets, but he could feel it, like a niggling at the base of his back, his balls and cock aching. His wolf begged and pleaded for it and Derek wanted nothing more to collapse on her, tied in the most intimate of ways and show her how wonderful she was but he closed his eyes, bit his lip and unloaded just after she did, that little unsatisfied feeling he was growing to hate niggling at his groin.

They were curled together under the duvet when her fingers touched his, his left hand. She didn't say anything, just looked and smelled faintly of contentment.

-/- -/- -/-

'What do you mean you need my help?' Jennifer asked smiling around the empty classroom. In a few days there would be new kids to greet, names and faces to learn, new things to teach.

'I need you to come over here and help me,' Derek said sounding playful.

'Well, I'll check my schedule shall I?' Jennifer asked. Derek snorted but he was waiting as she pulled up at his family home. Derek got into the car with her, kissed her hello and directed her where he wanted her to go. A few minutes later she was looking up at a house just as impressive as the one she had collected him from.

'Would you like a tour?' Derek asked. Jennifer took his offered hand.

'Oh yes please,' she said pushing close and kissing him.

'Well right now you're parked in the wildflower patch,' Derek said. Jennifer laughed and Derek smiled down at her, stepping close and cupping her face as he kissed her.

'Are we here to see your house or christen the garden,' Jennifer teased. Derek rolled his eyes and led her through a large hallway.

'I was thinking about an island,' Derek said in the room that was supposed to be the kitchen.

'I think that would be nice,' Jennifer admitted. Derek talked extensively about his plans, the basement, his gym, the living room, den, two studies. Upstairs there were four large bedrooms and the master complete with en-suite and his and hers walk in closet.

He showed her the balcony, gentle views of gardens and woods, his own little kingdom. Jennifer gazed longingly, wondering what woman he would have here to love when he turned her. 'I'm serious Jennifer, I need help decorating it. I've got an interior designer but I want you to put your touch on it too.'

'Why?' Jennifer asked.

'So that when you move in you feel more at home,' Derek said.

'Oh and when were you going to ask?' Jennifer swallowed.

'In my next sentence,' Derek said cupping her face and kissing her. Jennifer couldn't help the little moan that escaped her as he pressed her against the bedroom wall.

'Derek, Derek wait,' Jennifer said. Derek pulled away looking alarmed but she soothed him easily. 'I want our first time in here to be on a bed,' Jennifer licked her lips.

'Yeah,' Derek said, 'me too.' He smiled down at her. 'What about a blow up mattress because I have one in the garage?'

Jennifer slapped his chest and he laughed, pulling her in to kiss her again.

They went back to the kitchen and things got serious quickly, every time they had an idea they liked they would write on the walls using chalk, but as darkness fell they headed home, there was no electricity. It was three in the morning when they finally went to bed, websites and catalogues exhausted. It was the first time Jennifer had slept in Derek's family home and in the morning she braced herself for accusing looks coming from Rebecca Hale's picture, but it wasn't there. Instead there was a picture of Derek, Jennifer and the kids from Rita's wedding. Jennifer ducked into the shower to hide her tears but from the bemused expression on Derek's face she reckoned her knew.

-/-

Jennifer moved in to Derek's family home. Talia was kind and loving and welcomed her with open arms. They chatted over coffee in the mornings and Jennifer looked forward to it, but the first morning of class for Isaac had Derek in knots. Isaac however was just fine.

'Daddy?' Isaac asked contemplating his oatmeal.

'Yes son?' Derek asked.

'If Ms Blake was my teacher last year, and Mr Thompson is my teacher this year, does that mean he'll be sleeping in your bed with you next year?' Isaac screwed his nose up.

'I don't think I'll be swapping Jennifer out any time soon, but there's nothing wrong with two boys sharing a bed.' Derek explained.

'Duh, I know that, it's just Mr Thompson has grey hair and I think he's even older than Grandma,' Isaac said.

'Hey!' Talia cried, pushing him playfully. Erica squealed from her place on the floor, hitting her plastic workman helmet with a rubber hammer.

'Just wait till she's in school,' Jennifer said. Derek shuddered and Jennifer laughed. She drove Isaac to school with her and he was an angel as always, but she made sure to take David Thompson aside and explain Isaac's situation, making him promise to come get her if Isaac needed anything at all. It was only when she was in her own classroom that she realised she'd come full circle in just a year. This wasn't taking things slow at all!

The day went well and Isaac had lots to tell Jennifer on the way home. He talked about his friends, old and new, and they discussed his homework. 'Every day when we get home you can have milk and I'll have a cup of tea, and a cookie, and we can do our homework at the same time,' Jennifer offered.

'Can I have chocolate and ginger today?' Isaac asked. 'And chocolate milk?'

'We'll have to see,' Jennifer teased turning into the main road into the preserve.

'Please mummy!' Isaac whined. Jennifer gasped to herself and checked her mirror, Isaac looked as upset as she did, a blush rising on his cheeks. 'I'm sorry!'

'Hey that's okay Isaac, we can talk about this at home okay?' Jennifer asked. He nodded his head miserably.

Derek was waiting for them and as soon as he spotted Isaac he frowned down at him. 'Hey, what's up?' He asked but Isaac pushed inside. Jennifer swallowed as Derek's thick arm stopped her in her tracks.

'He made a slip of the tongue, called me mummy,' Jennifer said.

'What's wrong with that?' Derek asked.

Jennifer was left speechless. 'Uh, I think he perhaps feels like he's betraying somebody,' Jennifer offered gently.

'Don't you like it?' Derek wondered.

'Are you kidding? I love him like he's my own.' Jennifer said.

'Then if you're comfortable and he's comfortable I don't see a problem,' Derek said. Jennifer hoped Derek was right; nothing would please her more than being a mother to Isaac. 'I'll talk to him.'

-/-

'What should we do with Erica's bedroom?' Derek asked rolling his head to look up at her. It was a Saturday, a day Jennifer was learning to treasure now that she was back at work. Derek was using her as a pillow, lying on the floor beside Erica. Isaac was on a play date with Allison.

'Me!' Erica beamed.

'You,' Derek's tone was accusing. She crawled on top of him and rested her head on his chest.

'Green and pink?' Jennifer asked running her fingers through Erica's curls.

'Green?' Derek asked Erica who ignored him to wiggle close.

'I was at the house this morning,' Jennifer said. Derek hadn't been in until late last night and Jennifer had answered a call from the team working there. 'Outsides completely painted and all the downstairs has its base coat. Kitchens almost finished.'

'That was quick,' Derek said.

'Laura offered them a bonus,' Jennifer said. Derek stared up at her. Jennifer giggled and kissed him.

'Why?' Derek asked.

'She wants it finished by Christmas,' Jennifer said. Derek sat up, holding Erica so she didn't fall.

Jennifer grinned at him. 'I don't normally have the upper hand,' Jennifer said. Derek growled but Erica's giggle drew his attention away. 'Your sister wants you to host Christmas this year, and she wants to stay there with her girlfriend. And us apparently,' Jennifer said.

'When did you talk to her?' Derek demanded.

'She called me on Thursday,' Jennifer said.

'Laura. Called you. For a chat?' Derek asked.

'We talked for two hours,' Jennifer said bemused.

Derek smiled as he got to his feet, turning to look at Erica whose heavy eyes blinked up at him. 'Nap time?' He asked. Erica nodded and Derek kissed her head, heading upstairs. Talia sat as Derek headed upstairs.

'I wanted to give you this,' Talia handed Jennifer a small notebook.

'What is it?' Jennifer asked.

'It's like a guide to being a human among werewolves,' Talia said. 'One day Laura will become alpha. She needs a strong pack around her, wolf and human, and the way I see it she won't have pups of her own. Derek's my future, my legacy. He's given me two wonderful grandkids,' Talia trailed off.

'We haven't talked about kids; I don't think that he wants to with me.' Jennifer swallowed.

'Derek's complicated,' Talia said softly, 'he hides his feelings behind so many walls, he's been hurt. Neither of us wants that to happen again.'

'Is this you giving me the protective mom speech?' Jennifer asked.

'Oh honey, I know exactly how you feel about Derek,' Talia said gently, 'I know you'd go out of your way not to hurt him.'

Jennifer nodded, it was true, hurting Derek was the last thing she'd ever do, she'd rather hurt herself. In fact, she thought as Talia got up and Jennifer was left sitting alone, she already was hurting.

-/-

Things were quiet for the next few months, Isaac still saw Tilly his therapist but it was a biweekly meeting they had. The decorating was taking shape too but they needed every piece of furniture imaginable, and choosing it was no easy feat. They got the essential rooms finished first, kitchen and bathrooms, and Jennifer would have been having a ball shopping for accessories if she had the time on her hands so when the midterm break rolled around she was ready to dance.

After much deliberation with Isaac they settled on a dragon theme because Jennifer had come across her old Dragon Riders of Pern books, and was reading them with him at bedtime. His bed frame looked like a castle tower and the was a large mural of three dragons flying through the sky on one wall, castles and towns below them. His book shelves were filled with books on dragons and a collection of cuddles toys and cushions, all dragon themed piled in one corner.

Derek, much to Jennifer's amusement was becoming a reluctant expert on dragons, and he had watched How To Train Your Dragon more times than he could count.

Erica wasn't so easy, and Derek suggested everything from ninjas to Disney, but Jennifer had it painted and filled with a wild animal theme, zebra prints and pink leopard spots. Erica wasn't fussed as long as her toys were there, a box of blocks that she made Derek build so she could knock them down.

'I think my daughters going to go into demolition,' Derek said as she clapped delightedly at another pile around the floor.

Their bedroom was last, purely because the kids rooms and guest rooms took priority and by the time it came around Jennifer was so exhausted she couldn't be bothered with choosing more than a bed and some furniture. Derek had one specially commissioned because even teenage werewolves needed cuddles and Talia advised them to do so, so all Jennifer had to do was choose frame and style.

They were due to move in around the start of December, and Jennifer put herself to the task of decorating for Christmas, and she had to admit the house looked wonderful and cosy, but she was sure Erica would trail the tree to pieces.

One Saturday morning Derek woke Jennifer with gentle kisses and teasing tickles. Jennifer smiled and stretched; they had both been busy lately and had barely seen each other. 'How does a day away sound, just us and the kids in the car going nowhere?'

'Heaven,' Jennifer admitted.

'I'll organise the she devil-'

'Derek that's your daughter!' Jennifer slapped his chest, letting her fingers linger, thumb brushing his nipple.

'Maybe mom can get the she devil, we can shower,' Derek said and Jennifer laughed but didn't object.

They left Beacon Hills later with no destination in mind, just enjoying each other's company as they mused through country roads. Around four they pulled into a restaurant because Isaac's belly was 'growling louder than daddy's throat on a bad day'.

After they had eaten Isaac looked at Derek. 'Now?' He asked.

Derek nodded and Isaac reached into his pocket. Derek shifted nervously but Isaac was beaming and Erica looked excited. 'Jen, we have a favour to ask,' Isaac said.

'Okay,' she tried to see what was in his hand but he was fidgeting too much.

'Will you marry our daddy?' Isaac asked. Erica clapped.

Jennifer couldn't speak as the box opened to reveal the ring. It was platinum, three diamonds nestled in what Jennifer realised was the triskele symbol, the same one marked between Derek's shoulder blades.

When she looked up Derek was watching her close but she could only nod and laugh, as Derek, with a relieved look on his face, slipped the ring onto her finger. Derek lifted her hand and kissed over the ring, then pulled her close to kiss her mouth gently, just one brush of his lips before he pulled back and settled down. Erica reached her arms up, demanding to be lifted and Jennifer made space on her lap for both kids.

'Desserts on the house,' a voice said beside her ear, 'as a congratulations from us!'

Derek thanked the waiter and Jennifer settled back, surrounded by her little family.

-/-

Laura and her girlfriend Lydia came to stay the same day as Rita and Taylor arrived. It was a match made in heaven, especially as all they could talk about was weddings, this time Jennifer's.

They had literally moved in the week before, and Jennifer was slightly annoyed it had taken so long, she'd rather have been a little more settled, but then Rita breezed in and Laura with her and Jennifer relaxed. Derek hadn't been around much lately, a murder had taken up his time so Jennifer had been alone a few nights already.

Christmas approached, and after a delicious family meal Jennifer and Rita got talking about old times, and their teenage years. 'Do you remember our guide to Christmas?' Rita asked.

'Oh my god I have it, I found it in a box of books!' Jennifer said. 'It's in the bedroom!'

She rushed upstairs and headed to the bottom drawer of the dresser. The doors to the balcony were open and Derek's voice carried inside, followed by Laura's.

'Do you know that feeling, when you've found the one, not just somebody to fall in love with but your soul mate, your wolfs mate?' Laura asked.

'Yeah,' Derek said softly. 'Yeah I know the feeling.' Derek said. Laura made a noise.

'This feeling, this person you found, was she the one?' Laura asked.

'Yeah, she was.' Derek said. Jennifer lifted the book and crept backwards, her chest constricted tightly, her mind heavy. It wasn't like it was a secret that Derek didn't love her, that he was marrying her because she was good for the kids. Jennifer closed her eyes tight and headed back downstairs. Derek appeared ten minutes later, sitting on the sofa and slinging an arm around her, pulling her close.

Jennifer let herself go as Laura and Rita discussed the notebook on Rita's lap. She let herself be manhandled the way he wanted her to go and rested her head back against his chest. His arm lay possessively across her chest and he buried his nose behind her ear taking a deep breath.

'This is what packs all about,' he whispered. Talia was on the floor with Erica, Isaac was showing Taylor his new dragon book and Cora had her feet in Boyd's lap as they relaxed by the fire. Lydia was looking at the book now too, kneeling between Laura's legs, and Jennifer supposed that with this much family around he would be happy.

'This time next year you're going to be married,' Talia piped up happily. Jennifer smiled, but it was from the face out. Derek's arm curled tighter around her.

'Are you okay darling?' Derek whispered in her ear and she shivered, the heat of his breath whispering around her.

'F-fine,' Jennifer shivered. Derek chuckled and relaxed against her and Jennifer closed her eyes and willed herself through it.

-/-

It was the day after New Year's when Jennifer got the call. Rita was packing up to leave; Laura and Lydia were in the garden with the kids. Derek was fiddling with the settings on the dishwasher. 'Anything important?' He asked as she set her cell on the counter.

'My dad died this morning,' Jennifer said.

'Jesus are you okay?' Derek asked.

'Fine,' Jennifer shrugged. 'I better tell Rita.'

Derek followed her upstairs as a sense of calm fell over her body. Rita was sitting on the bed folding while Taylor talked on the phone in the corner of the room. 'Okay beautiful?' Rita asked.

'Dads dead.' Jennifer said.

'Oh,' Rita blinked.

'He got stabbed this morning,' Jennifer explained.

'I hope it hurt,' Rita said wrapping Jennifer in a hug. 'I suppose we'll have to be there.'

'Yeah, I want to go and make sure they put him in the ground,' Jennifer said.

'You and me both,' Rita said gently. In the mirror Derek was staring at her like he'd never seen her before, and she noticed the confused look Taylor was sending Rita's way. She didn't care, not right now.

-/- -/- -/-

It hurt less to know that Taylor had never known anything about the girl's father, but Derek still felt betrayed knowing Jennifer didn't share this with him. The girls reacted weirdly to the news, for two who were so close Derek was shocked at their indifference towards the dead man.

They left Beacon Hills that afternoon, driving to the prison where Archibald Blake's body was. They travelled separately too, but Jennifer barely spoke. 'Why didn't you tell me your dad was in prison?' Derek asked as fat drops of rain splattered the window.

'Because we put him there.' Jennifer said quietly.

'And you feel guilty?' Derek asked thumbing at the steering wheel. He was trying hard to work out what she was thinking, but it wasn't easy right now. She was a closed book.

'No, neither of us feels remorse for what we did,' Jennifer said.

'Then is he innocent?' Derek asked Jennifer offered a bitter laugh.

'He's guilty, found so by a jury.' Jennifer said. Derek wanted to punch something; she was being so closed and secretive.

'Please, Jennifer tell me what's going on in that head of yours, I can't help you if you won't let me,' Derek said. He was tempted to pull over but he wasn't interested in the resulting argument.

There was silence, Jennifer didn't look his way, and her face stayed peering out her window. Shame rolled thick in the car, shame and humiliation, hatred and fear.

'To start with he never hurt us, not physically, he didn't need to, and the fear was enough. He had our mother committed to what he used to call the special house when I was eleven. Rita was fourteen. He used to call us names, fatty and skinny, the bag of bones and the bag of lard. Who would ever be attracted to your likes of us, we were pathetic. Rita was stronger than me, she fought back. I hid. I used to hide under Rita's bed. Sometimes he would starve her and make me eat until I was sick, we had to watch. Other times to punish us he made us strip down and stand in the yard in just our underwear. He threatened to sell us to paedophiles.' Jennifer trailed off lost in her head. Derek didn't want to touch her for fear of breaking the spell, or startling her, he was glad the man was dead or Derek would have killed Archibald Blake himself.

'Hey Jennifer baby, you with me?' Derek asked gently.

'Rita kept us strong, supported me. He beat us once; Rita was seventeen, almost eighteen. She was dating Taylor at the time. She told him as soon as she turned eighteen she was leaving, taking me with her. He beat us hard, fists and belts. I was fourteen, Rita tried to save me but that night I fought back too, and I tried to shield her as much as she shielded me. We went to school the next day in concealing clothes and makeup like he instructed. Rita was driving and instead of going to school she took us to Taylor's ranch. Taylor's mom let us in and Rita just started stripping in the kitchen in front of Clara, and Clara, well, she was furious. We never went home; we went to our Aunts in Michigan. It went to trial, and he had kept video evidence of everything he did to us, he kept a diary. That man that's dead, he's just a man, he means nothing to me.' Jennifer said heavily.

Derek wanted to stop but for a different reason, he wanted to hold her but she would come to him when she needed comfort. He settled for resting his hand on her lap as he drove, and eventually she laced their fingers together. The warmth from her engagement ring caught him and he smiled.

'You didn't deserve that, neither of you.' Derek said thoughtfully. 'You're a beautiful strong woman and I'm lucky I found you when I did, you changed my life for the better. You deserve the moon for what you went through then, what I and my monsters do now,' Derek said with a crooked grin. Jennifer cast him a long look, her mouth down turned, her eyes sad.

'That's why I wanted to become a teacher, I thought building that relationship would help me help kids.' Jennifer admitted.

'What happened to your mom?' Derek asked.

'She died, he took her away and she just gave up,' Jennifer said. 'She couldn't fight him any longer.'

'And you?' Derek asked.

'I never think of him when I can help it. If someone mentions daddy I associate that with you now, not my own father.' Jennifer said.

'You should get some rest, we'll be there soon.' Derek said but Jennifer just squeezed his hand and turned back to her window.

They cremated Archibald Blake in the county prison. Before he was burned both women took long looks at him, neither showed emotion.

'His personal effects,' a guard pushed a box towards them. Derek carried it to his car, and Taylor joined him.

'I never knew he beat them,' Taylor said softly as Derek thumbed through his diary full of mad rants.

_The fat one got married, my brother wrote me. Bitch probably bust the seams of her dress. Must be a man with poor taste. _

_The skinny one has a new man, my good brother wrote, a cop. Stupid fucker better be careful when riding her or her bones will slice right through him. _

There were two crude drawings below, depicting both scenes. Derek shook his head and handed the book to Taylor who gaped. 'Who the fuck does this?' Taylor asked.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. The girls came towards them hand in hand. 'I'll burn this if you want,' Derek offered.

'Please do,' Rita said. 'I don't want to see it.'

'Come here,' Derek said reaching for Jennifer. She came easily, letting him fold his arms around her.

'Hey, why don't we get a hotel with a decent bar and stay the night, go home tomorrow.' Taylor asked.

'Good idea,' Derek said pecking a kiss on Jennifer's cheek.

'Yeah,' Jennifer agreed. 'That sounds good.'

-/-

Eventually things settled down again, Jennifer rarely spoke of her father, she went back to work and got on with her wedding plans, her bottom lip between her teeth as she would swap out lesson plans for shoe websites. Derek watched her closely, he knew she was putting things off, or playing stuff down because he had been married before, he didn't want her to do that on his account, he wanted to spoil her, show the world how he cared for her, but at the same time he wanted what she wanted, close family and friends.

Their wedding bands were the most expensive cost so far, custom made the way Rebecca had refused just wanting plain. Derek wanted the triskele on them, something Jennifer happily agreed to, platinum like her engagement ring. Derek had hers specially designed to fit comfortably with the ring she already wore. Pride swelled in his chest when he caught her small happy smile, he would do almost anything for this woman, and making her happy made him happy.

He had also tasked Rita and Laura with helping her find a dress. He knew if she had her way she would buy something plain and simple, but he wanted her to pick something special, something that she would treasure and remember something that she could perhaps wear again and dance with him in so they could remember their special day together.

They sat down one evening to discuss the day itself. The kids were tucked up in bed and the evenings were starting to get warmer. Derek had returned from a run when he found her sitting on the porch waiting for him with a tall glass of water. He dropped a kiss on her cheek and dragged a damp towel over his chest as he shifted from his beta form, washing blood and dirt away.

'What are you thinking about?' Derek asked joining her on the seat, pulling a shirt she had for him over his head.

'The wedding day. Something small, neat, a family affair,' Jennifer said resting her cheek on Derek's shoulder.

'We could go away and do it,' Derek offered. He noticed Jennifer blushing and nudged her.

'I want to do it here,' she swallowed and rolled her eyes. 'I want to spend our wedding night in our bed,' Jennifer muttered.

Derek chuckled. 'Okay so we do it in moms gardens, summertime, and when the times right we slip away.' Derek said.

'Something like that,' Jennifer said.

'I'm going to ask Boyd to be my best man,' Derek said.

'Yeah, Rita, Laura, Cora, Lydia.' Jennifer piped her lip out. 'Isaac and Erica of course.'

'We could get Isaac's friends involved, little tuxes for all of them,' Derek suggested. 'Allison too.'

'So you're inviting Chris?' Jennifer teased.

'I'm inviting Peter,' Derek shrugged. 'So we have it at home in the summer, at the start, what about a honeymoon?'

'I've always wanted to see Hawaii,' Jennifer grinned.

'Baby you won't be seeing much on your honeymoon,' Derek nipped her neck. Jennifer smiled and Derek's hand ran down the back of her dress cupping her butt.

'Oh you'd rather some dank cabin in the woods, just you, me and a bed.' Jennifer asked.

'Now that sounds like perfection, I'll fuck you until neither of us can move,' Derek licked his lips, kissed her neck.

'Wouldn't you rather I was laying on a balcony somewhere in a bikini, you sitting in the shade if the room watching me like the creepy guy you are?' Jennifer wondered.

'You'll be the death of me,' Derek bit her lip and Jennifer snickered again, and for an hour or two the wedding plans were out on hold.

-/-

Rita gave Jennifer away. They walked hand in hand up the little aisle between wooden seats. Erica had looked beautiful as she walked holding Isaac's hand, beaming at the little coos coming her way. Isaac was a handsome little devil too, his puppy eyes gazing Jennifer's way. His pals Scott and Stiles stood proud, and Allison was devastating in her little dress.

Jennifer looked beautiful too in her slim silver dress hugging her figure, hair tumbled around her shoulders. 'Hello gorgeous,' Derek whispered. Jennifer blushed as Derek took her hand. The registrar smiled gently as she did the wedding first, then followed with a more werewolf traditional hand fasting.

There was a buffet and music, dancing and drinking, and the photos were mostly candid's with a few proper professional ones thrown in the mix. The weather was good as afternoon blended into evening and Derek pulled Jennifer into the dance floor. 'Full belly?' Derek asked turning her hand so the back of it was resting against his chest.

'I feel like I've been eating and drinking all day,' Jennifer admitted. 'Champagne this morning and then after, and with dinner and I'm not even making sense,' Jennifer giggled to herself and Derek couldn't believe that he'd found his one, his mate. He loved Jennifer, loved her so much. She was a soul mate, she understood him perfectly and he couldn't wait to get on with their lives together.

'This is perfect,' Derek said as kids ran around them and Rita laughed at something Laura was saying. Isaac bumped into Derek's legs, Erica half a foot behind him and Derek gathered Isaac up as Jennifer caught Erica.

'How was your day?' Jennifer asked Erica.

'Tasty!' Erica beamed. Derek laughed as Isaac went into an explanation of the complicated game of dragons he was playing with his little pals.

As the night wore on Derek caught Jennifer away from the girls. 'Let's go home,' he whispered in her ear. Jennifer nodded and amid cheers they slipped onto the path and walked home through the darkness. Once inside the house Derek led her upstairs, and that was when he caught scent of a sadness coming off her. By the time they got to the bedroom Jennifer was crying, sobs wracking her body as she sunk onto the bottom of the bed.

'I can't do this!' She said looking pitifully up at him. Derek stepped back and stared at her, shaking his head.

'Why?' Derek asked. Jennifer looked miserable.

'I thought I could, I really did, I thought that our friendship and the kids would get me through it and I thought that I had enough love for both of us and I thought that in time maybe you would, you know,' Jennifer sighed and hid her face in her hands.

'No Jennifer I don't know, I literally have no idea what you're talking about.' Derek said.

'You don't love me, you're settling with me for the kids because they love me.' Jennifer said.

'Do you really think that little of yourself that you'd let yourself settle for second best. Do you think I'd do that to you, that I'd take advantage of your emotional state?' Derek asked reaching for her hand. 'See this ring,' Derek tapped her engagement ring, 'I had that specially made, for you. Only you, Jennifer I love you so much!' Derek said. 'I thought you knew.'

'I,' Jennifer said, 'I overheard you at Christmas telling Laura you found the one you loved, your true mate.'

'I did,' Derek said. 'I'm looking at her.'

Jennifer's head snapped up, her eyes widening at him. 'Me?'

'You,' Derek said rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

'But you hold back from me,' Jennifer said. 'In bed, I heard you tell your mom our sex was bad,' Jennifer whispered. 'I sound like all I do is listening in on your conversations.'

'When did I tell my mom that?' Derek asked.

'Erica's first birthday,' Jennifer sniffed.

'Oh fuck,' Derek said. Jennifer looked down at her hands again and Derek lifted her chin with his fingers. 'There's something I need to tell you about me, about werewolves and, it's going to sound weird and you might hate me.'

'What?' Jennifer asked.

'Have you ever heard of knotting?'

-/- -/- -/-

'So you've been holding back this long because of something you could have told me about a year ago?' Jennifer asked rubbing her hands on his arms.

'I was worried you would find it disgusting,' Derek admitted looking down. Jennifer lifted his face with her hands, nails scratching through his stubble.

'Do you remember the night you shifted for the first time?' Jennifer said twisting her hands around his neck.

'I do,' Derek looked down.

'I'm not afraid of you Derek, I accept everything about you, I accepted two kids, your family, the fact that you go running half naked on the full moon with your family, that you literally turn into a wolf. Why wouldn't I accept that your penis expands to keep us locked together?' Jennifer said kissing his lips.

'I know, and everybody said I was being an idiot, but I just felt insecure. The first night it almost killed me to stop.' Derek said.

'I remember. So how long are we going to be locked together tonight?' Jennifer asked shifting closer to him.

'You want to?' Derek asked looking shocked.

'Of course. Do you think we have to do it every time?' Jennifer asked.

'No, it gets easier to control after the first few times, but certain things make it harder to keep down, full moon, when you come off your birth control and smell at your most fertile.' Derek whispered. Jennifer smiled at him.

'When do you want me to come off birth control?' Jennifer asked.

Derek's eyes lit up, and he reached out to rub her arm. 'When you feel ready,' Derek said.

'If I said I stopped a few weeks ago?' Jennifer asked.

'Then I'd say I love you,' Derek said. Like that the mood in the bedroom changed. Derek caught her in a kiss that turned passionate, and she pushed him back for just a second.

'Unzip my dress,' Jennifer said standing. Derek crowded behind her to move her hair and mouth gently at her neck as his fingers eased the zipper down. Derek stepped away and his fingers trailed over her bare skin to the strap of her suspender belt, down over her bottom to grip at her lace clad ass cheeks.

'Look at you?' Derek said into her ear. 'Don't move until I say.'

'Okay,' Jennifer said keeping her eyes locked on the mirror in front of her. Derek's hands slid around her, and ever so gently he helped her step out of the dress, mindful of her heels.

His hands slid around her waist then up to cup below her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her hard nipples. Jennifer flicked her eyes up to meet his in the mirror. 'How could you not know how much I love you baby?'

Jennifer shivered as his already half hard cock brushed against her ass. Derek was still dressed, his sleeves rolled up, shirt open at the throat, his dress pants dark against her pale skin. 'I want to undress you,' Jennifer said. He was always in such a rush to get his clothes off, he never took his time. Jennifer longed to rectify that. He stepped back away from her.

'Are you going to torture me?' He asked teasingly. Jennifer looked over her shoulder and he took her hand turning her towards him, placing her hand over his heart. 'How do you want me?'

Jennifer took her time opening each button, kissing his skin as it was revealed, his firm muscles and tight abs. He was panting by the time she tugged his shirt from his pants and pushed it off her shoulders. Kneeling down she started at this feet, removing shoes and socks, kissing his knobby ankle bone which earned her a chuckle, and then stood to unbuckle his belt. She pulled it slowly from each loop then tossed it aside as she finally opened his pants.

Derek was already tenting his black shorts when Jennifer put her hands on his chest and pushed backwards. Derek caught her at the last second bringing her with him. They bumped noses as Derek managed to work them both backwards so they were resting against the pillows.

'We've reached an impasse it would seem,' Derek said putting on a strange accent Jennifer slapped him gently and leaned down to kiss his neck, dragging her nails over his ribs, watching the red welts.

'Derek, you're not healing.' Jennifer said.

'That's because you're claiming me,' Derek said running his hand down her thigh. The warmth of his hands through her sheer stockings burned her skin sending delicious flecks of heat through her blood.

'So if I gave you a cheeky hickey?' Jennifer asked.

'It stays,' Derek growled. Jennifer couldn't keep the smile off her face as she kissed down his chest, taking time to tease his nipples then moving lower to kiss at his naval, biting the skin around his hips as she eased his shorts off his body. 'My turn!'

Jennifer blinked at him from where she lay as he hovered over her. His cock was hard bobbing against her belly as he licked her throat, scraping teeth over her skin. His mouth moved lower, hot as always as he lapped at her nipples before taking one into his mouth. He peeked up at her as Jennifer gasped and arched her hips. Derek moved from side to side as arousal curled through her body. 'Derek, please.'

'Okay,' he pulled away and hooked fingers into her panties dragging them from her hips. He was gentle as he rolled her stockings from her legs, tossed the belt across the room and fell heavily onto her.

'Derek,' Jennifer fisted his cock and he bit her shoulder as she guided him inside her. 'Come on, Derek do it right!'

Derek kissed her again, and she watched as he closed his eyes, his body relaxed around her. It was like that first time, intimate and intense as he rolled and popped, Jennifer's legs wrapped around him, their sweat slinking each movement. Heat pooled everywhere and her body failed to work properly as she slid her nails down his spine.

Derek growled, low and deep in his chest and Jennifer shuddered because something was different. Derek touched her, kissed her, whispered none sense. 'Last chance, Jen, baby last chance,' Derek panted. Jennifer knew that if she told him to stop he would and she knew it would hurt. Instead she rolled her hips up to his, digging her heels into his back to pull him in.

'Derek, you don't ever have to ask,' Jennifer whispered just before she bit his neck. Derek moaned and his thrusts changed, almost stopped, and then she felt it. Derek was as far inside as he could be when the base of his cock expanded locking him inside her. He came hard, his teeth and eyes flickering between wolf and man. His heat brought her orgasm on, his grinding into her body. Jennifer's toes curled as she arched up to him, clinging to him.

Eventually it stopped and Jennifer tried to take a breath. It wasn't easy; Derek was practically asleep on top of her as his hips twitched. 'Derek,' Jennifer whispered. He turned his mouth to hers, kissed her sloppily.

'I love you, love you so much sweetheart,' Derek said as he came around a little. 'Am I crushing you?'

'A little,' Jennifer admitted. Derek twisted onto his back, pulling her with him and letting her arrange herself on top of him. It was still awkward but they were close and she could feel his strong heartbeat against her chest. 'I love you too,' Jennifer whispered kissing beneath his chin. Derek blinked up at her happy and sated and she realised that this was forever.

-/-

They spent the day before their honeymoon with the kids. They were going away alone first, then taking the kids to Disney world. Jennifer was a little worried that Erica might want to eat a Disney princess for breakfast.

'I want to play wolf!' Isaac said. Jennifer watched Derek grin at him.

'Me! Me!' Erica cried.

'Okay,' Derek said pulling Jennifer aside as the kids cheered. 'I'm going to hunt you,' Derek said and Jennifer swallowed because she suddenly wanted to play the adult version.

'I just head into the forest?' Jennifer asked. Derek nodded.

'You walk slowly, its dense, so you'll find the stream soon enough. The easiest way to play is for you to follow the stream until you get to a clearing. That's where we'll find you, and it means you know the way for when we play properly later.' Derek smirked.

Jennifer smiled, but she was aching. This morning Derek took it into his head that he wanted to make the heavy custom made bed shake. He didn't but he added it to his lists of challenges to be completed in the future. 'Okay so I just go now?' She asked.

Derek hummed and Jennifer turned and headed into the trees safe in the knowledge her family was close behind her.


End file.
